


Disillusion Fate

by kyraensui



Series: Disillusion Fate [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Coran, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Gang Rape, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrifice, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Smut, Surprise Ending, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Emperor Zarkon gave his only son and heir, Lotor, a special ultimatum. Find a worthy mate and he can ascend the throne.After several years of searching, he found his worthy mate within the Red Paladin.





	1. To find and kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I just want to try my hand in writing this A/B/O universe. This has been in brainstorming phase for days and won't go away until it was written. So here it is! I can concentrate on my other stories.
> 
> Plus, it gives me another reason to write more on this rare pair. =3
> 
> Enjoy!

_Find a suitable mate_ he said.

If he ever wants the throne, he will have to prove not only his abilities with military and politics which he did with grace and his keen sight, but a worthy mate to continue their reign.He had a few shares of omegas he played with while conquering many planets, but none seems to please him long enough. To please his father, Emperor Zarkon.  
  
_Oh no_. A typical omega will not do with their strong royal line.  He will have to find that special omega in this vast space to please his father, but mostly himself. Someone who he can tolerate and mold to his liking, but also, the sweet challenge of dominance.

Of course, he will have to make sure it was not mated and ripe for the picking. It would be such a hassle to destroy a lovely bond, but it felt so good to see the despairs in the eyes.  
  
He gave a menacing laugh while walking through the corridor of his Command ship as he thought more of what kind of ideal mate he would take. What kind of encounters he will anticipate? It has been so many years and still have not found his special prey. He will still take many pretty omega slaves on his ship for entertainment and pleasure, but none were worthy of his claim.  
  
That has been until now when he had his lovely spies watched over the Paladins of Voltron. They were quite a sore and stubborn thorn to the Galra Empire with the resurrection of Voltron, but what he found out was they were repeatedly defeated by weak creatures. What were they again?

  
_Humans_.

  
  
He remembered quite well because of the Champion who was now their leader and Black Paladin. The very role that was once being his father and now obsessed to take it back.  
  
They were the weakest species he had encountered and yet, they were able to defeat them on many occasions. He will have to find out more about this species once he can capture one of them.  
  
Lotor never cared about the Lions. Even if they were able to obtain them, it will never yield to their commands. He had requested the witch Haggar to give him a small history lesson about the Lions and its troublesome attributes to pilot them. What got his curiosity was the Red Lion. It was in their hands for many years and yet, it never has yield until recently as it was taken out from one of Sendak's ship.  
  
He hummed all the way to main command deck and stared out at the vast dark space with his arms crossed and laid behind his lower back. He closed his eyes with his mind sorting out main pieces of information he had just required and paused in his thoughts when he lifted his right hand up to the front with keyboard hologram popped up and pressed a few buttons for two side-by-side head shots to pop up.  
  
It was the head shots of Red and Green Paladins.  The arms of Voltron. He hummed in amusement as he read their profiles and other bits of interesting information. He has read the other Paladin's along with the Princess's and her advisor's profile, but these two caught his attention. They were what he had been searching for.  
  
  
  
_Omegas._  
  
  
  
They were omegas. Two omegas in a ship with a Beta and four Alphas. Last time he heard from his intel, the two are still unclaimed which made  Lotor quite happy. The main question would be if he wanted to take them both or just one.  
  
  
  
_Decisions, decisions._  
  
  
  
His eyes went back and forth between the two pictures with his thoughts weighing in the process information.  
  
Green Paladin. She was quite young and small for her size like a small child fledgling in  Galra terms. Very intelligent and tenacious. She must be the one who has been hacking into their systems and searching for something particular. Correction: she was looking for someone. Probably a family member or two. He will have to find out who was she looking for to gain some easy leverage.  
  
Next up was the Red Paladin. He was quite pleasing in the eyes for a human male. His violet eyes were quite fascinating and pretty which he found out as a rarity for their kind. It was quite surprising to see a Red Paladin as an omega due to their spitfire personality, but he remembered what Haggar mentioned before. Beside the Black Paladin, the others can be anything. She remembered it was only Blue and Yellow Paladins under Emperor Zarkon's commands.  
  
He knows he would have better chances with a female omega for being the most fertile, but the ideal challenge with a male omega was the most enticing part. Plus, there was something unique with this particular Paladin that he must find out personally. His mind was set as he turned with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
He will capture the Red Paladin.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
To catch his prey, he would have to lay a perfect bait. What's more of a perfect bait than giving out little bits of important information of what they wanted? More of what she wanted, but why gives one when he can give two. To thin out their strength. To make sure the Red Paladin was less protected.  
  
His spies had informed him. The important details about the Paladins and their close relationship. More importantly, the Black and Blue Paladins who were being 'good' Alphas around their only two omegas, but they were keener with Red Paladin. The reports he heard and read about their relationships which he got to watch from one of their hidden surveillance.  
  
However, he can tell the differences between the two Paladins, and his main threat was the Blue Paladin. The way he acted around the Red Paladin was possessiveness and territorial unlike the other Alphas. He will have to act swiftly if he wanted the Red Paladin. He can tell it will be soon before he will give himself willingly to the Blue Paladin.  
  
With a well-executed plan, he watched from a safe, cloaked distance as two wormholes appeared in front of their Castle ship and two Lions, Blue and Green, went through it. He waited one varga for the confirmations for which Paladins went.  
  
A static communication came and his smile went wide. It was only the Red Paladin left on the ship with two others. What he didn't expect was when one of the Paladins slipped up in their communication. They had to leave the Red Paladin behind due to sudden symptoms of his heat approaching.  
  
  
  
_Perfect. What excellent timing. _  
  
  
  
He will be in no condition to fight back and very easy to tame. With a quick snap of his fingers, a couple of Haggar's Druids appeared and gave a bow. It was time to greet the Princess and his new acquisition.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Their castle ship was very lacking and behind the times in proper defenses when they appeared on their bridge. Then again, it was dormant for 10,000 years.

The Druids did their job nicely in taking down and immobilizing the Princess first before going after her weak orange mustache advisor. He cocked his head with a mischievous smile and turned to leave with the Princess yelling at him. He chuckled when the Altean Princess shouted weak threats and promises to take him down along with his Father.  
  
If only she knew what he actually came for, will she be the strong lioness or a mother cub when he snatches the Red Paladin? He wished to see her pain expression, but at last, he was strict on time before the others return from the false distress signal.  
  
He doesn't need to interrogate them to find out where the Red Paladin was. He just had to follow the faint scent of an omega in their near heat. His nose was more keen due to his Galra blood and smiled as he was getting closer to his pretty prey. Omega in heat was heaven for Alphas for their sweet scents and luscious feels of their needy body. He can't wait to feel and taste the Red Paladin.  
  
His unusual body anatomy of being hairless for most part and soft flesh that can easily bruise and cut. And yet, it looked smooth like silk with soft peach flesh tones than any creatures he has come across in the galaxy. It was his two violet gems that caught his attention. They were like jewels of royalty. It was fitting for Lotor to take.  
  
  
  
_Ah. Speak of the devil._  
  
  
  
He paused in his steps, so rather than coming to meet his pretty prey, the Red Paladin came to meet him with his red bayard in his hand while he tried to keep himself composed, but  Lotor can see how much he tried to remain on the defense. He gave a side glare on the floor when he saw four atrocious rodents passed by. What a sneaky way to warn his prey ahead. No matter, it will be all over before the others come back. Before the Blue Paladin could claim this omega.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?"  
  
  
  
_Ah yes. The advantage of being an unknown enemy. What I want is you, my lovely omega._  
  
  
  
Lotor watched him with amusement in his eyes as the Red Paladin tried so hard to keep his breathing in a steady pace. He could tell this one was still young and fresh since it was common knowledge for omegas who are going into heat to find a safe place to build a nest and hide from any Alphas preying on them especially for the unmarked ones. The red flush on his cheeks to his neck painted lovely on a pale beige skin. His smooth skin glistened brightly from his sweats. He took a step forward which made the Red Paladin to take a step back while holding onto the wall for support. It won't be long before his heat kicks in fully. He could smell it coming. The sweet aroma of vanilla mixed with spicy cinnamon coming from this omega was sinful.  
  
It was enough to lose part of his sane mind to just take this omega now and ravished his whole body, inside and out.  
  
"I am Prince Lotor, rightful heir to the Galra Empire." He took another step forward. "And what I want is your pretty omega self."  
  
Lotor lunged forward as he grabbed his wrist tight and twisted it hard to disarm the Red Bayard from his weaken grip, dropped to the floor and kicked far away from his reach. He turned behind Keith while pulling his arm back tight and pushed him to the wall hard until air was knocked out of his lungs. His leg went behind and between Keith's legs with the touch of chest to back, Lotor leaned in very close to his pretty side profile face. He took a quick whiff of the unique sweet scent with a hint of spiciness with his nose nuzzled against his moist neckline.  
  
  
  
_Very enticing and different. I will enjoy this one for sure._  
  
  
  
That action alone made Keith frozen stiff. He did not want this Prince  Lotor to be anywhere near his scent gland. He only wanted Lance. He was waiting for Lance's return, so they can be...  
  
"Perfect." His words purred with a smooth tone and licked his neck with the tip of his tongue. "You will be the one I want."  
  
"No..." his voice came out weak and raspy. "Not you... I don't want you. Let go!”  
  
Keith whimpered pathetically when he felt Lotor’s gloved hand snaking around his waist towards the center and down towards his wet, covered erection.  
  
“No! Stop!” He struggled. “Stop touching me you sick pervert!”  
  
His knees just buckled on him when Lotor’s hand stroked against his damp bulge, but luckily, his body was kept up by Lotor's strong grips with his thigh placed between his legs. Lotor could feel the wetness on his thigh earlier, but after teasing the omega, it was getting even wetter.  
  
  
  
_You will soon submit to me, Red Paladin._  
  
  
  
The sounds emitting from the Red Paladin were pleasant to his ears. He wondered what other lovely sounds this one will make once he has him in bed. It will be quite enjoyable to find out.  
  
"They won't save you in time. He won't save you in time." He nipped the soft flesh of Keith's earlobe. "Such a shame for the Blue Paladin, he should have claim you before he left. He should have taken real good care of you especially when in heat. I wonder if he knows how to act like a proper Alpha. What a very bad Alpha he is, but do not worry, I will take real good care of you. I can teach you well on being a lovely omega."  
  
"No... Get your hands off of me!" as Keith struggled hard from his vice grip. "I don't want you! You're not my Alpha!"  
  
"Feisty. I will enjoy taking you. Be a good omega and behave." His eyes narrowed and whispered low with a harsh commanding voice. His Alpha voice. "Submit."  
  
His struggling body lax under his voice with his eyes in a droopy state, Keith's mind were struggling between his rationals versus his omega side. His omega side won due to his heat's worst timing. Even worst, it was his first time experiencing the heat.  
  
He felt his body being lifted up and held close with such possessiveness. He would never submit to  Lotor and yet, he did.  
  
  
  
_How?_  
  
  
  
With every second ticking, he could feel himself losing to a new Alpha scent that wasn't Lance. It had a strong licorice scent with a hint of cardamom.  
  
His eyes were glassy with hazy visions as he looked up at this Prince  Lotor's face. With two blinks, his eyes saw Lance's appearance instead. He knew his eyes were playing tricks with him when he blinked again, but when he set his sight of Lance, his hand gripped on the chest armor and whimpered.  
  
"My Alpha." Keith said before his vision went black.  
  
Lotor smirked triumphantly as he turned to see all the Druids he had with in front of him. He gave a quick nod at the Druids, and they immediately surrounded them as they summoned their dark magic to teleport out of the enemy ship and onto theirs.  
  
The Druids parted a path for the Prince as Beta servants came to greet him and handed the unconscious Red Paladin over to them.  
  
"I want a thorough work on him and make sure he will be ready in two vargas."

Servants bowed and turned to leave when he called out one of them, the main head.  
  
She bowed at the Prince as he walked up to her and lowered himself within her height. His eyes shifted at her.

"I want him in the royal chamber with nothing on. Do you understand?"  
  
She held her clasped hands up and bowed again. "Vrepit Sa."  
  
He watched her leave and turned towards the Druids. "Tell them to make a jump. We're heading back home, and if they tried to follow us, send a couple of fleets to keep them busy."  
  
They bowed and took their leave. Lotor combed his soft white hair back as he heads back to his room with a wicked smile.  
  
He has to look his very best and ready for his special time with the Red Paladin. After all, it will be their very important bonding moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Wicked Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lotor's nuptial night with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This took a bit of brainstorming, but it came out decently. ^^; I'm still bad at writing detail smut. Sorry!

_Sweet, musky, and spicy._  
  
  
  
It was his favorite scent now.  
  
It was a pleasurable aroma mix of his pretty omega in full heat on their spacious king-size plush bed. Soft, crystal sounds of small  Balmarian crystals jingled and echoed in the room as he sat on the edge side of the bed with golden eyes drinking the delicious view of rose blush colors sprayed across on the omega's pearl-colored skin. Royal purple sheets made a lovely backdrop of his withering omega and enjoying the sensual visual of his lithe body swaying around with some twists and turns. He will test out how flexible this omega is once he gets to do some fun, unique positions.  
  
It was just a simple slide of his firm finger along the curve of his omega's moist neckline, but the way the Red Paladin withered into sweet ecstasy was absolutely beautiful. Lustful views of the small arching of that smooth, lithe body and wanton sounds emitting from him were quite---  
  
"Alpha..."  
  
That sweet, sweet sound of his omega's plea. This one will be rightfully his to claim. To be bond with the Prince of the Galra Empire is an honor. The Red Paladin, or _Keith_ , will be his special omega mate.  
  
  
  
_A royal mate._  
  
  
  
His father, Emperor  Zarkon, approved of his tactical choice and was willing to entertain the other Paladins so he can let his now-suitable son enjoyed his little nuptial night with the Red Paladin. It was such a rare for them to be an omega as they were fit to be an alpha like the Black Paladin. This one. This human was a hybrid. A diluted hybrid of mighty Galra blood with weak Human genes.  
  
No matter, this one has defied all of their known scientific knowledge, but a perfect specimen to watch and collect data for future purposes.  
  
"Please Alpha... I need you."  
  
  
  
_Soon my lovely. Very soon._  
  
  
  
His large, leathery-feel hand glided down the center of Keith's moist body and down underneath his very slick, wet hole. Omega in heat was a sight to behold and quite enjoyable when they are very willing to be taken in many desirable foreplay.  Lotor wanted to try something different. Something, unlike his pride image of being a known sadist Alpha.  
  
He wanted to pleasure Keith in a way he will only see him as his one and only Alpha, but first, he must erased the image of that Blue Paladin Alpha from his omega's mind for this night and he knows perfectly what to do.  
  
"Tell me what you want, my pretty omega."  
  
Just a single finger tracing along and around his slick entrance, Keith's moaning went a pitch higher.  
  
"I want... I want... you inside... please...”  
  
"Who do you want, Keith?" With his voice deepening as Lotor emphasized his name.  
  
"La---" His eyes widen and body jerked up with a mix of weak whimpers and hisses when he felt a very harsh, sharp pain in his entrance. His eyes closed shut with tears forming and sliding down his face from the sudden assault.  
  
  
  
_Ah, my bad._  
  
  
  
There goes not being a sadist, but he made his point clear. That name is forbidden to be said in his presence ever.  
  
"Do you not want my sweet poison? It's your choice. I can let you go and be with the Blue Paladin, but not without letting my men have a taste of you. Even my Father has keen interest of you, and he enjoys playing his toys rough."  Lotor grinned. "Actually, I can let my father have you, and I will take your little Green Paladin for fun."  
  
Keith shook his head weakly while his body was still feeling the burning heat and wet from excessive sweating. His slick continues to seep out down along his entrance and onto the silk bed sheet. He did not want Lotor anywhere near Pidge. He must protect her no matter what. Pidge was a family to him and he will protect his family from Lotor.  
  
Lance was his true Alpha mate and he was about to confess to him when they were interrupted by distress calls. Distress calls set up to spread out their numbers and weaken their defense.  
  
He wanted to join them on that distress call, but his heat decided to come at the worst time for him to stay back for his own safety. Keith didn't want Lance to leave. It was his first heat, and he wanted Lance to be with him for comfort.  
  
He felt unease very with these timed calls and how it would leave the Castle ship at a disadvantage with no other Alphas around beside Allura, but she can't defend him when he was about to be in heat. Coran suggested staying lock inside his room for Keith's own safety. After all, he was still an non-mated omega, and it was something they had hoped the Galra Empire hasn't had the knowledge until now.  
  
Lotor slid his finger out with part of his body leaning over to Keith's chest and placing his lips on the warm, moist skin. A soft kiss then another up then down and around in slow paces. He enjoyed listening to the whimpering sounds of pleasure and acceptance. Keith's scent had become mellower with each sensual kisses turned licks.  
  
He wanted to taste him. He was enjoying and savoring this teasing moment. He could feel the sweet victory coming when Keith pulled him close to his bare chest pressed against his silken royal shirt and his arms wrapped around Lotor's neck. He nuzzled against his neck and taking in Keith's scent before moving up to whisper soft and low in his ear.  
  
"Tell me what you truly want, Keith." With his deep, rich honey voice. His true Alpha voice when he wants to really claim an omega. “Speak with clear words.”  
  
"Please..." He bit his lower lip. "do not take her. Not Pidge.”  
  
Lotor's tongue lapped along Keith's neckline like a hungry cat and kissed the curve between his neck and shoulder. "I won't take her as long as I have you. I chose you after all.”  
  
"Why? Why me?" as Keith watched Prince Lotor sitting up and taking off his clothes one by one until he was naked while watching him with a devil's smile.  
  
"You fascinate me. You became the first omega Red Paladin and that's something I don't overlook when gathering information."  
  
He leaned down and captured Keith's mouth into deep kisses. His claw, leathery hand traced the curve of Keith's side to his slim waist, across his toned stomach, and down to his inner thigh. He could feel the rubbing of both thighs, but heed no attention with one finger stroking between the base of Keith's cock and his balls. He pulled back and grinned when Keith mewled helplessly with both hands reaching out to him.  
  
"No more." Keith shook his head. "Please. I want you inside now."  
  
  
  
_Once a fiery Paladin has now become a docile prey._  
  
  
  
Lotor knew many ways to make an omega submit easily, but there are few surefire ways to make someone like Keith to take down their stubbornness by a few notches.

His strong Alpha pheromones.

No omega can resist it. Not even this one who is still fresh and ripe for his picking. It was his very lucky day.   
  
"Shh... Patience. I will make you feel so good.” Lotor’s finger went on Keith's lips. "You will be a good omega. You will enjoy taking in my cock with your little tight hole and then, I will fill you stuff full once my knot comes inside."  
  
His finger moved away from Keith's lips and moved down on his stomach with gentle circular rubbing motion.

"Your beautiful omega body will carry our pups to continue our royal bloodline. The next heir for the Galra Empire."  
  
  
  
_Pups._  
  
  
  
Keith felt unsure of carrying of them when they're not Lance's. Oh god, as he thought. The dreadful thought of  Zarkon with grand-pups sent shivers down his spine. He really hates his omega side as he found himself nodding in agreement. He felt very aroused when Lotor mentioned of sticking his cock inside and knotting him. He wondered what Galra cocks looked like and how it will feel when it goes inside. Will he be able to take it if it's too big? He was slightly scared of being torn apart inside.  
  
He didn’t even notice that he gave a nod to Lotor’s words.  
  
"Good. Be a doll and turn yourself over on your stomach, will you Keith?"  
  
_Oh god_. Keith hated  Lotor's pointless talking and yet, he was drawn to his seductive Alpha voice. It was blissful to listen as he turned on his stomach and his breathing hitched when he felt rough grooves stroking behind his entrance in a slow pace with few teases from the wet, precum tip. His hands gripped hard on his plush pillow with his face down and mewling in a pleasurable mess.  
  
Lotor was holding his long, thick cock with one hand and rocking his hip over Keith's plump, firm ass as he mercilessly teased him. The tip of his cock's head were tracing and teasing his entrance with several quick pokes and rubbing against his thigh. He gave another rub down against Keith's balls and between his folds. He was feeling beyond aroused since it was leaking more precum which made his cock even more slicker, but thicker as he continued to tease this omega. He wanted to hear Keith's sweet pleas of being taken by him as his Alpha.  
  
He wanted to hear him beg.  
  
"Please Alpha. No more teasing please. I want your cock inside now."  
  
He smiled when his hand released his cock and placed both hands on Keith's slim waist as he lifted his ass up with his very wet slicks still dribbling down between his legs. Keith was more than ready to be taken with his own cock were already hardened. He was done with the warm-up as he aligned his cock at the entrance and did one quick plunge inside.  
  
”AH!”  
  
Keith threw his head back with another mewling screams and fell back on his pillow as he tried to control his heavy breathing. It was huge and felt so tight inside as it stretched wide to accommodate.  
  
”Relax my lovely omega. It will feel much better if you relax.”  
  
It was no use when Lotor did a slow pull back and did another plunge before pumping him. It was painfully slow with the few thrusts, but then the pace became faster and harder. Keith found himself pushing back more with the loud, wet slurping sounds and the feel of his ass against Lotor's ball. His mind was numb and in cloud nine from the thrusts and stroking of his neglected cock. It felt so good with almost matching rhythm of the strokes to pulsating thrusts.  
  
"Knot me. I want your knot, your highness. Please, Prince Lotor.”  
  
Lotor gave a low growl as he lowered himself with the chest on back and nipped both sides of Keith's neck. His mewls went another pitch higher and found his hands gripping at the headboard of the bed with his head down.

He enjoyed--- _No_ , he loved the way Keith called his name. His desperate, breathy voice saying his name was melodic to his ears.  
  
He wants to hear it again as he pulled out quick and turned Keith over with one swift flip with Keith's back against the headboard. He pinned both wrists back and attacked his mouth before pulling away again. His mouth went back on Keith's neck and nipped his skin with more pressure without breaking skin.  
  
"I want to hear you call me again." as he spoke with each breaths and growls. His primal urges were turned on by this beauty.   
  
"Your highness, I---" Keith's back made a sharp arch as he gripped hard on the top of the headboard with his hands turning white. He was being pounded fast and hard, and he was loving every bit of it.

It felt so sinfully good.  
  
”Lotor!” He screamed.   
  
Keith could feel the tight pressure on his hip and knew there will be bruises when this is all over. Lotor went to spread Keith’s legs wider for even more access of his wet hole. His cock pounding him in with every angle until it finally hit his sweet spot. The tip of his thick head tapped against his prostate and it made his vision all white before seeing colorful spots as he found himself leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Lotor's neck. The same goes with his legs wrapping around his waist like a koala. He wanted to feel more of it.  
  
He was in this unusual blissful heaven.  
  
His whole jolted up like lightning had struck him inside when he heard Lotor's low growls. He could feel it. He could feel Alpha's knot expanding wide and releasing a heavy flow inside of him. He could feel Lotor's warm breathing against his moist chest. He looked down to see the Alpha's eyes closed and leaned down to kiss. It was a different kind of kiss. It was a sensual one with some purrs.

He felt content. _His Alpha_ felt very satisfied. 

 

 _Mark me._  

  
  
When their kiss parted, Lotor moved his lips down along Keith’s neck and resting on the juncture curve. He nibbled and sucks on the soft flesh and was rewarded with another sweet purring sounds of his omega. With one quick lick, he sank his teeth on his flesh hard until blood trickled down. Keith’s soft whimpers were lovely to his ears. Afterwards, he licked up the blood trails and nuzzled his nose and cheek over the fresh mark with his scent.  
  
The universe will know and acknowledge that the Red Paladin is his mate.  
  
Keith had a very brief thought of Lance and the infidelity with Prince Lotor, but it was gone as it came with no guilt. He doesn't understand the conflicted feeling until his mind became slightly clear.  
  
That was when Keith knew he was sinned for life with no way out of this wicked hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Wishful dream and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance got captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm a tease and evil. ^^b I had a different direction about this chapter, but my mind went this way instead. 
> 
> Here's some angst in this chapter!

Lance knew he was making a loud groan, but he didn't care since he wanted to see him again ever since he was kidnapped. He has to save Keith, his precious mate, from him. From this Prince Lotor who kidnapped Keith when he was away from the false distress signal.

His mind shook with unshakable fear. His fear of losing Keith. The lost of their ideal future of companionship and family. They wanted to start a family of their own.   
  
Lance's heart stopped when they heard the actual distress signal, but it was the Castle when Allura called them back. He apologized to Hunk beforehand, but it was too late. Too late to stop them from leaving. Too late to save Keith. Allura told them what Lotor had came here for.  
  
  
  
  
**_"I came here for your Red Paladin. I heard he was a special kind for an omega, so I'm here to claim him."_ **  
  
  
  
  
_ Claims him. _  
  
  
  
  
Those words haunted him since that day and now, he knew he can never have Keith as long that bastard is alive. Keith is a strong-willed and compassionate person that Lance can't help, but fall for him. He wasn't society's typical omega, and Lance doesn't care because that what makes Keith unique and attractive. But Lance knew that Keith can't deny the omega part of him when he had to be submissive to an alpha. It just takes a simple change of speaking tone to make him palpable.

Worst of all, if that despicable Alpha used his pheromones to make Keith submit, then Keith will be—no, he won’t believe it. He still has time to save his mate before it can happen.

 

_Is it too late already? Did you become his against your will?_

_I‘m sorry, Keith. I’ve failed to protect you._

 

Keith didn’t have enough knowledge to deal with its effective method. He may be the most stubborn person ever, but even the mighty can fall.   
  
  
Lance sat up slowly while shaking his head and resting his hand on his temple. Those Galra soldiers knocked him out good, and it hurt like a bitch. His eyes were scanning around his new surroundings which looked grimly grey with just a metal table and a big, wide glass window. He had a feeling it was one of those window that he can't see the other side.  
  
  
_Lovely. I must be in some kind of experiment room._ He thought with another groan.  
  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he jumped from his seat from the sound of soft pounds from the huge glass display.  Lance hopped down from the metal bed and walked towards the glass until he could hear the pounding clearer and louder. He heard muffle sounds too.

 

_To what? And who?_

 

He placed his hand on the cool glass and waited. The pounding stopped.  
  
  
  
" _Lance_."  
  
  
  
  
Lance blinked. Was he hallucinating or did he hear someone saying his name in a soft voice?  
  
  
  
_Who is it?_  
  
  
  
Somehow, he could feel his heart tugging when he heard the same voice again. He knew who it was this time when he placed his other hand on the glass.  
  
  
"Keith."

 

 _My love._  

  
  
The window's opaque began to dim down slowly until Lance could see the familiar dark mullet hair then to his violet eyes. When it became clearer, Lance gasped as he finally saw Keith in full view. He looked different when he last saw him in the Castle ship.  
  
His raven hair was now shoulder length, his facial looked softer and fuller, his cheeks were pinkish in color, but he looked a bit leaner from what he can see. He moved his hands over where Keith had his and just stared at those pale violet eyes. They were once bright and intense has now become softer. Lance couldn't help, but see how well Keith was dressed in. It was something he would never be caught dead in, but here he was in the outfit that Lance wished it was in his colors to represent him. To represent that Keith was his, not to that Prince Lotor.  
  
Lance can not help, but licked his lips because Keith looked absolutely stunning. He wore a deep V-neck short dress that went up to his knees with a two-inch purple leather shoulder straps, sleeves were open and hang loosely on his arms where the end rested an inch above his elbow, a purple leather belt with small decorative gems wrapped around his small waist, and wore a whitish-grey go-go boot. He had a matching band bracelet just like his belt.  
  
He watched Keith's body stiffen, and his ocean blue eyes narrowed when he saw Lotor appeared behind Keith with his arms wrapping around his mate’s waist and resting his sharp chin on Keith’s shoulder. Lotor nuzzled his face against Keith's cheek until he could hear faint purring sounds. Lance shook his head in disbelief and growled at Lotor when he smirked at him. He whispered something to Keith’s ear and watched with painful pricks in his heart when he saw Keith's hurt and defeat based from his body movement and expression on his face.  
  
It was painful to see Keith like this. Keith was strong and compassionate person who will fight to protect those he cares. He wanted to call him out until Lotor narrowed his eyes at him as he placed a blindfold over Keith's eyes with a soft tug and turned him over with his back on the window. Lotor pressed a small red button near the window and smiled when he pressed his body close to Keith's. He could now smell Keith's enticing scent through the window.  
  
"You know why I capture you, Blue Paladin?" with a hint of smug in his voice.  
  
"Oh please do explain. You were quite elaborate in your plans to take my mate." Lance's voice laced in venom as he watched a violating hand roamed parts of Keith's bare arm. "Keith is my mate.”  
  
He made sure to emphasize his claim to Lotor.  
  
"Ah. He's no longer yours.” His hand went up to his cheek and stroking gently. “He is such a good omega that I wanted to reward him. At first, we have to capture you and let him enjoy his dream, but---."  
  
Lotor hovered over his neck and gave a gentle nip which made Keith's body trembling.

"I don't like the idea of dealing with another unwanted scent on him so why don't you be a good alpha and play with him with your voice. Tell him how you would want to take him, and I'll just reenact it. How does that sound, Blue Paladin? "  
  
"You sick bastard. Like hell I'm letting you mess with him. Let him go now!" Lance gave a deep and menacing growl.  
  
"Are you sure about that? You don't seem to understand the position you will be putting this pretty omega in."  
  
His hand went under Keith's dress and pulled down his pale violet lace undergarment down to his ankles. He spread Keith's legs apart and started to play around his cock and along his now wet entrance. Keith made soft whimpers while holding onto Lotor's shoulders for support.  
  
"You see, I can let him go at anytime, but he won't get far from us. He would be much safer in my care than others, but especially from my Father." He slipped a finger inside and smirked when Keith mewled with his body melting to his touches. “The state and people of the Galra Empire have acknowledged Keith as the royal mate. My father has given his approval. ”  
  
"You---you---" Lance paused when he heard Keith's soft plea.  
  
"Lance, please. Your scent... It doesn't smell like your usual. "  
  
Keith wanted to be wrap around Lance's scent, but right now, it was not his. Not the scent he came to enjoy whenever they're close in the castle. The salty smell like the ocean was pleasant as if it could wash away any insecurities he had as an omega. It was a very faint, but he wished he could drown in it now. He had to calm Lance down first.  
  
"Keith, I--,"  
  
"Tells him, Keith. Tell him what you want while I'm still quite generous."  
  
"Please Lance. Alpha, I want to hear you. Hear your voice. To hear how you want me with your cock inside of me. Your mouth all over me. _Lance_ ~"  
  
Lance growled, but gave a huge sigh of defeat as he turned around with his back leaned against the window. He did not want to see Keith like that. He did not want the lasting image of Keith being taken imprinted his mind when he can't even touch him. This whole scene was making him sick.  
  
"Keith," his voice cracked, but he cleared out his throat and spoke with some normalcy. He closed his eyes. "you looked so beautiful. You are more beautiful than anyone I've met. You must be so wet by now. Tell me how wet are you?"  
  
"Lance..." Keith arched his back. "So wet and more are coming down. Please. I want something stick inside right now. Anything."  
  
He wished there wasn't a barrier between them. It was so faint of his smell, but he can tell Lance was imagining him when he spoke. Imagining how gentle and teasing he would be when they make out. How he would whisper sweet words and caresses all over his mind and body. Keith had long for that moment with Lance, but now, he had to settle half of his wishful thinking.  
  
"Shh... I'll put another finger inside. Okay?" In his mind, it was just him and Keith.  
  
Another thick finger slipped inside. Keith's moan went a pitch higher. "Lance, I want you inside. Please. I want to feel full. I want to feel _you_ deep inside _.”_  
  
Lance gave a weak chuckle. "You are so needy, beautiful. You were never needy like this. Did I entice you that much? Did I turn on your particles? Don't worry love, I will stuff you nice and good with my awesome cock instead. My fingers were not enough to make you feel full. You would like that?"  
  
Keith moaned loudly and nodded. "Yes!! Yes please!"  
  
_God_. Keith's scent seeped through the small cracks and was permeating in his sealed room. It was enough to make him go crazy.  
  
"You smelled so good right now. I am going to lick and mark all over your beautiful flesh before I begin to stick my cock inside. I want you to feel all the pleasure so I can watch you melt like goo."  
  
Keith whimpered and twisting his body with each warm touches of the tongue and sharp bites from those pearly teeth. It started out on his shoulders down to chest and stopping where his nipples are. Strong tugs, pinching and sucking was making his mind go haze and feeling more wet as he could feel falling down his legs. More kisses peppered against his upper torso area before his lips was captured and being dominated by the other's tongue with hunger. Keith can only purr and moan from the onslaughts.

His beautiful mate was so lost in deep pleasure by his voice that he had forgotten who was administrating his deep desires. For that brief moment, Lance didn’t care because he knew Keith wanted this. Keith wanted this pleasure from him.   
  
Lance clutched his hands. He was trying his damn hardest to keep himself in check, but the sounds and scent from Keith was making him very hard.  
  
"By the heavens Keith, you are god damn irresistible. I'm going to take you in good and rough for your pretty tight hole."  
  
He imagined himself placing his own cock inside Keith's entrance where it would be hot and tight around him. His hands on that slim waist as he sheathed his cock inside and slowly pulled back and then in to tease him.  
  
"Lance please... No more teasing...”  
  
"Tells me how you want it."  
  
"Fast and hard until I cannot walk. Until I cannot remember my own name."  
  
Lance chuckled. "I forgot. You're not a gentle flower."

A kiss on his forehead as he would do in his mind. “Do you want my knot too?"  
  
Just saying that sentence made Lance's stomach churning in disgust and wanting to throw up because he knows that it won't be him.   
  
"Yes Alpha. I want your knot. All of it. Fill me stuff full."  
  
Lance shook his head several times with his hands over his ears to cover the emitting sex sounds from behind him. As much he wanted to enjoy the sounds Keith was making, but it was also disgusting to hear another sound that wasn't his mate. He can tell Keith was near climax when he was calling his name out. He was purring out his name and it only made Lance's cock feel harder.  
  
Everything about today was nothing more than to torment both him and Keith. They are so close, and yet so far to be together. Keith is so near except for a glass barrier between them, but he can't even touch him. To kiss him. To hug him in his arms.  
  
He had loved Keith before he was able to tell him. Before he was taken away from him.  
  
  
_Fuck_. His pant was soaked underneath his Paladin armor when Keith screamed out his name as  Lotor knotted _his mate_ and came inside. It seems Lance wasn't the only one who felt more aroused by Keith.  
  
  
"Your highness..."  
  
  
Lance's heart sank. His ears heard it wrong. Keith didn't call him out after the end? _No_ , he didn't want to believe it. Not Keith. He wouldn't do this to him. Keith wouldn't unless he was threatened, but he felt no sense of hostility from Lotor.  
  
  
  
_Why?_  
  
  
  
"Your friends will come and rescue you, Blue Paladin."  
  
Lance opened his eyes and turned around quick. He placed both hands on the window with his eyes looking for Keith. Keith was already gone.

But where? How?  
  
"Where's Keith? We are not leaving without him." He glared at Lotor. “I am not leaving without him."  
  
Lotor laughed while combing his white hair back. "My father will send a message your princess soon with a tempting proposition. Do wait for it since it is quite beneficial for your cause."  
  
"You're not answering my question. Where is Keith?!"  
  
"Where else will he be? Home. Did I not take good care of him as you saw? He must be well-taken care of and pamper for being my _true mate_."  
  
  
  
  
_Wait. Lotor's true mate? No... Keith is not... He's mine. _  
  
  
  
  
Lotor turned his back and walked towards the door, but stopped at the doorway when his head made a side turn. He gave a sly smile.

"We found out yesterday so it won't show at this early stage, but I thought I let you be the first to know since I'm in a nice mood today."  
  
Lance's ears perked up and looked straight in Lotor's dark blue eyes when he got his full attention. His eyes widen in disbelief and his breath hitched when he watched Lotor smirked triumphantly before he left. Lance took a few steps back with his hands holding both sides of his head and shaking while trying to comprehend what he just heard.  
  
He didn't want to believe it.  
  
He refused to believe it.  
  
He placed a hand over his mouth while another was holding onto his stomach as he kneels down on the hard floor. He wanted to throw up. Instead, his tears were coming down fast and falling down on the floor when he placed both hands on the cold surface.  
  
  
  
_Keith was not... He would not... Not Keith..._  
  
  
  
Lance's body arched straight fast with hands clenching hard until it became white as he screamed and roared loud in his room with his eyes closed. His blue eyes that was like an ocean, which Keith would comment, became dark like midnight with heavy panting;  Lance knew what he would do to have Keith back.  
  
Even if he has to break the Paladin code.  
  
  
  
  
**_"I promised not to kill you as long as he takes care of the pups inside...My pups."_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is [the dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/13/15/67/131567e3aecb31c9ad5eab7445497c6c.jpg) I used for Keith's outfit.


	4. Alpha Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has an ultimate make-or-break decision. This chapter happens the day before Lance's capture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I was going to update Focus Light or Fabula Nova Crystallis today, but when I went to type up the next chapter, it was this story instead. Haha... So here it is! xD

**[ Three days ago ]**  
  
  
  
Lotor has been observing his omega, Keith, for the past two days and noticed the some subtle changes around him. Keith was becoming a bit paler in color, but he was leaner around the waist area. He can see the defined curves of his hip area. He made sure his mate was well-taken even with a few unsightly hitches between them. Keith was like a sheep in a wolf's skin, and that was something Lotor had expected and thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
On day one, Lotor had believe there was some spineless fool had the audacity to poison their meal, but Keith only shook his head and told him it was only the smell. He found it odd since it was their usual morning meal. Did the chef changed something? It tasted the same like he remember.  

When it was time for lunch, it happened again, but this time, Keith ran towards the nearest place to throw up. He frowned and made a strict order with the servants and cooks about the meals to be made specifically to Keith. He began to wonder if his omega was becoming more sensitive to smells than usual.  
  
Second day, he noticed the change of scent around Keith when Lotor held him close. It was subtly sweet and gentle like magnolia. He enjoyed the new scent, but found it odd again for the sudden change. Where did his spicy scent go?

His mind pondered for awhile until it struck him with a small smile.  
  
When he was in the planning stage of capturing Keith, he had read several notes on omega's anatomy especially when they are fertile and ready to conceive. The subtle changes of their physical features beside their stomach area, moods, smells and especially their scent. It would mean that Keith was in the early stages of his first pregnancy.  
  
On the third day, he made a strict and classified orders to few Galra doctors to thoroughly examine Keith, who was placed in a deep sleep, with Haggar observing close. They want to know more about Keith's anatomy from physical to cellular level. It was common before the war for mixed Galra breed especially with Altean race, but after the war, it was scarce. And now with a mixed human breed, it was a very new concept.  
  
This was something they cannot pass up to find out more and try to gain more knowledge for their vast library. It could be their advantage to strengthen their already strong race. But then again, this one was a rare specimen that Lotor prefer to keep it that way for awhile longer.  
  
He does wonder how will the pups will turn out from two hybrid parents. He was strong and intelligent with royal blood in his veins while Keith was instinctive and temperamental. He hummed at the two extremes of their personalities.  
  
  
_This will be an interesting revelation._ Lotor thought.  
  
  
"Prince Lotor."  
  
Lotor cocked his head and turned his attention to Haggar who was now alone with Keith in the room. "What did our good doctors say about him?"  
  
"As you suspected my prince, the Red Paladin was indeed very fertile and is pregnant with your pup."  
  
"Wonderful news." He paused. "Haggar, there's something I would like you to do."  
  
"What is it, my prince?"  
  
With a sly smile, "Bring the Blue Paladin here. I want to personally tell him about this lovely news."  
  
Haggar bowed. "As you wish."  
  
The moment Haggar left, Lotor walked up to Keith's medical bed and stroked softly along his cheek with the back of his fingers. He was similar to his dead mother. She was a strong-willed Altean woman who he looked up to before she was killed by his father. He knew she didn't have him by love, but she loved him, nonetheless.  
  
No matter, he has several ways to keep Keith by his side and he will have no qualms of killing him if he can't keep him. He doesn't like to share once he has set his mind on something for keeps. He has discarded others from lack of interest, but with Keith, it kept his curiousity entertain with teaching his mate how to be an ideal omega.

His ideal omega.   
  
But first, Lotor must make sure his omega can take real good care of their litter and what way to convince him was with the Blue Paladin's life.  
  
It was such a pity that the Blue Paladin was an alpha than an omega. He would make a lovely addition to his harem, but for now, he was quite satisfied with the Red Paladin. He was a good balance of sweet and spicy.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Lotor carried his sleeping Keith in his arms like a princess back to their room and placed him on his special nesting fit for royalty that was placed near the corner of the room. It was covered and filled with many luxurious plush pillows and several silky sheets. He would do whatever to please his lovely mate, he'll let Keith be on his own until he wanted to play with him then it will be on their plush king-size bed.  
  
He was nice enough to give Keith his own space to recover and recharge.  
  
It was an unusual feel to dominate and yet, win Keith over without the use of slavery treatments since it has given him surprising good results.  
  
Keith stirred from his sleep with his eyes opening slowly and blinking to focus. He turned his head to see Lotor smiling and laying on his side with a hand on his cheek. He didn't remember what happened earlier beside seeing Lotor and the Galra doctors before being put to sleep. He made a soft whining noise.  
  
"How are you feeling, Keith?" with Lotor’s hand caressing on his cheek.  
  
Keith wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him, but he swore he heard gentle tones from Lotor. It was somehow impossible, but lately, everything has been surreal during his new captivity. He wasn't treated as a slave nor a prisoner and thrown into some kind of cell like he was expecting from Zarkon’s heir, but none of it did happened. Well, he was technically a prisoner, but he was confined mostly in the prince's room as his supposed mate.  
  
Except he wanted to be Lance’s mate.  
  
"Still nausea and light-headed. I just want to take a nap. Just sitting up makes me feel dizzy already.”  
  
"You will be fine after the first phase is over. It's just a little side effect of..." He paused." being pregnant.”  
  
He watched as Keith's violet eyes dilated and shaking his head. His hand was still on Keith's cheek and turned his attention back to him.  
  
  
  
_Pre-pregnant?! He’s lying. I can’t be pregnant._  
  
  
  
"No... No, it can't be. I can't be..."  
  
"Yes, it can and it is true." He stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I've said it many times before when we had our special bonding moment. You will bear my pups. Has the Princess ever told you that an omega has higher percentage chance of breeding during their heat when it's most fertile?"  
  
"She didn't.  I---No. I won't. I will not. I don't want to have a child with you."  
  
Lotor tsk'd. "And here I thought I would let you see Blue Paladin, but I will just change my order from capturing to killing him. I thought of many ways to torture him before giving him death."  
  
"NO! Please." He gave soft whimpers. "Anything but that. Please, your highness.”

 

 _So docile_. 

  
  
He kissed Keith's forehead. "Are you going to be good from now on?"  
  
Keith bit his lower lip and nodded. He really hates to submit himself to  Lotor, but he knew well enough that Lotor keeps his words. If he wanted Lance or any of his teammate dead, he made sure they will be heavily torture before giving their deaths. He had to observe only once to know how serious Lotor's threats are with one of the poor servants.  
  
With his omega side taken over, he scooted close to Lotor while placing his own hand on Lotor's hand that was on cheek. He moved it close to his mouth and licked it like a feline. With a playful smirk, Lotor pulled Keith close until their bodies touched which made Keith yelped and attacking his mouth with his own. He chuckled when Keith tried to dominate him with his tongue again, but this time, he'll let him be. He wanted to know how far he was willing to give himself up without being in heat.  
  
He broke the kiss and panting hard. "Your highness... I wish to make only two requests with you if I may."  
  
"What is it, my lovely omega?" A finger underneath Keith's chin and tilted his head up.  
  
"Please don't kill Lance and my friends, but I wish to see Lance one last time."  
  
Lotor made a low growl. He didn't want to hear that specific name in his presence.  
  
"Punish me to your heart's desire. I will take anything from you. Please, your highness. I... I..." Keith stuttered on the last sentence.  
  
Was he ready and willingly to give himself up? He wasn't sure anymore until he stared at Lotor's golden eyes that were now slit like a dragon's eyes. He knew his next words will be his make-or-break decision.  
  
"I what, Keith. Be clear with your next choice of words."  
  
"I will take care of our pups." As Keith took Lotor's hand from his chin and onto his flat stomach.  
  
"And?"  
  
Keith swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "And I will never mention his name in your presence from that day on."  
  
"That's what I like to hear. I will grant your wish, my dear omega."  
  
"Thank you, your highness." As Keith moved up close and kissed him.  
  
  
_My Alpha Prince._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Next chapter will be some sweet Klance flashback moments before more angst afterwards.


	5. Primal Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reminisce his days with Keith. 
> 
> A proposition was told, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Klance moments!

Lance needed to cool his head down. He wanted to be away from everything right now. He wanted to fly Blue and go home. To his home back on Earth. Back to Earth with Keith.  
  
He slumped down in front of Keith's room next to the doorway and buried his head when his legs crouched up. He wanted to go in Keith's room and be drowned in his remnant scent. He could still remember the bittersweet smell lingering in his nose. He buried more as he reminisced about his stolen, lost mate.  
  
And the toughest decision he will have to make soon.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
All five Paladins stood in straight line with mixed reactions after listening to Allura's speech and Coran's explanations. They all knew about experiencing weird and new revelations about other Alien species while in space, but this one took the cake.  
  
_Secondary sex class? What does that suppose to mean?_ That was in their minds.  
  
"So, we got the gist of this whole Alpha, Beta and Omega class down, but what's got to do with us? Those are unheard of on our planet."  
  
Coran had his hand on his waist while he was twirling his finger around his orange mustache. "You see number five, it so happens when your quintessence was bonded with your Lions that it would infused with our ancient ideals for your secondary sex class."  
  
"So---?" Lance draws it out. "How do we know where we are in this class?”  
  
"Remember when we had you all in the pods for a check-up?" Allura spoke and watched them nodding. "We had to check if it did happen and we know the results."  
  
They held their breath.  
  
"Black Lion is the leader of the group which means they would be the Alpha of the group. Shiro, your status is an Alpha." She looked at Shiro then to Hunk and Lance. "Hunk, Lance, you both are also Alpha just like Shiro and I."  
  
Lance shouted a 'woo-hoo' with his raised arm while Hunk was scratching the back of his head.  
  
She turned her attention to Pidge and Keith. "Pidge, Keith, you both are Omega in the group."  
  
Their faces blanched and expression of shock and uncertainly were visibly shown especially Keith. He didn't want to believe what he just heard.  
  
"Keith as an Omega?" Lance spoke up first. "I thought he would be an Alpha."  
  
"I do not know, Lance. I'm surprised as you are too, but that's what we found in our findings."

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Go away Lance. You stink."  
  
Lance smelled himself when he raised his arm. "I do not! Your nose doesn't understand my great scent."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and returns his attention back with his push-ups. Lance huffed with his arms crossed, but his eyes lingered on Keith's nice physique. His arm muscles were nicely toned and lean, and the way his black shirt kissed against his upper half was... hot. He wondered how ripped Keith is without his shirt on. For sure, it won't be like Shiro's because that man was built like a God.  
  
Lance shook his head. His mind went a bit astray there, but there was a lingering voice of wants when he thought of Keith. The wants of being near him. To smell his sweet, spicy scent. To claim him.  
  
It made him paused in his thoughts.

 

_Claim him?_

 

Keith was his rival and teammate. He wasn't some kind of prey, but that was what his mind was thinking. His Alpha mind.  
  
He groaned while planting his face in his open palm. A talk with Coran might help sort out his primal feelings and thoughts. He hadn't thought of looking at Keith in that way before.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Keith cocked his head and stepped closer to Lance's personal space to sniff him. Lance can feel his face heating up and stood still like a statue when Keith took another sniff on the crook of his neck.  
  
"You smell salty?"  
  
Lance blinked. _What?_  
  
"I prefer this smell than what you had a few months ago."  
  
"What do you mean salty?"  Lance smelled himself again. He could smell his citrus floral soap lingering from his shower earlier.  
  
"When the forest meets the sea, that's how you smell like to me. It's very calming."  
  
He never thought that Keith would be this lovable. Keith would punch him in an instant if he blurted it out loud, but he could feel his heart beating fast. As if he was in trance, Lance held his hand up and towards Keith's cheek to touch. His thumb caresses in circular motion and leaned over to return the action.  
  
Keith’s body went stiff. Lance was sniffing him like a curious pup with his eyes closed and his hand on his warm, flush cheek. He didn't know what made him get close to Lance, but he felt some kind of attraction with him. He could feel his body slowly melting the more he could feel and smell Lance. He wanted Lance.  
  
But most of all, he wanted that sickly, sweet voice in his head to shut up when it pricked his mind to be near Lance. To be claim by him.  
  
_Guh_. _I hate you so much_. Keith thought and was left with another sick giggle.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Lance was chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his head while looking down at the ground. If he thought Allura was intimidating, Shiro took the cake with his arms crossed and looking at him with a frown.  
  
"I can explain Shiro."  
  
He raised a brow. "Lance, I am going to have a hard time erasing the images out of my brain. Keith is like a brother and seeing him like with you."

He exasperated. "It's just weird."  
  
Lance apologized to Shiro. Stupid Alpha self.  
  
_It_ chuckled at him.  
  
He was caught up in the heat of the moment when they were in the kitchen that  Shiro had to walk in for a snack. Keith sat on top of the counter with his arms as supports when he leaned back with his head tilted back and eyes closed like he was sunbathing on the beach. He was purring when Lance was teasing on his nipples with his hands, mouth and teeth.  
  
Poor Keith can't even look straight in Shiro's eyes without turning red and looking away embarrassed when they got caught. Shiro ordered him to go back to his room, so he can have a personal chat with Lance. Lance knew Keith would listen to Shiro's commands without a fight. Keith looked like a kick puppy when he walked off.  
  
"Lance, go sanitized the counter before Hunk comes in. We don't want Hunk to know about this when he's cooking.” Shiro placed his hand on Lance's shoulder which made him looked up. “And Lance, please be gentle with Keith and take care of him."  
  
Lance's face lit up and smiled. Shiro gave his approval and gave him a tight hug. He was uncertain between Shiro and Keith's relationship since they were really close, but now that he knew and not feeling the guilt, he can finally confess to Keith.  
  
"Oh and Lance, please do somewhere privately if you're going to make out with Keith. It will save all of us from being disturbed.”  
  
He gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Lance gulped as he watched the big, sentinel red cat sniffed him with her metal nose. Keith was watching in amusement while sitting on Blue's claw when she sat down. It was bad enough with Shiro acting like a Space Dad, but with Red acting like a Space Mother Cat, that was a whole new level. Why does Keith have it easy in acceptances with others? Lance had to work for their acceptances! He thought it was unfair, but brushed it away since he got to know more about Keith.  
  
He felt a harsh nudge from Red and he looked into her eyes. He could hear her stern purrs in his mind and she moved her metal paw in front of him. Lance smiled and placed his hand on her paw.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Red purred happily. When Lance turned to look at Keith, it felt his heart melted when he saw Keith's most beautiful smile. It was gentle and full of life. That's when he knew Keith was the one for him. His mate for life.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"At least we know who tops in this relationship." He grinned.  
  
Keith glared. "What? Oh no you're not!"  
  
"Heh" as Lance scooted over on the couch and placed his arm on Keith's shoulder." Are you sure? We can switch it up if you like, but I rather take the lead. I thought of many ways to express my feelings to you."  
  
Keith blushed and huffed with arms crossed while he looked away. He was still having trouble digesting Lance's affectionate words. It made his heart skip several beats each time and he would always looked away when he can't think anything to snap back.  
  
Lance chuckled and leaned in close to his ear. He gave a small puff and licked his ear. Keith jumped with chills shivering hard down on his spine and covered his ear with both hands while glaring at Lance. He just licked his lips and placed his finger underneath Keith's chin. He could see the rose blush painted across his cheeks.  
  
"Keith." He purred his name. "Will you be my---?"

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"LANCE! CALM DOWN! "as Shiro pinned him down hard on the metal floor of Black's hanger after they had rescued him from Lotor.  
  
It was a sudden moment when Lance stepped out of the Black Lion with his bayard out ready to strike; Shiro knew he had to subdue him before he gets himself kill. Lance was thrashing around as he tried to throw Shiro off of him. Everyone else stood back and watched when they heard Shiro's strong Alpha voice projected in the room and felt his commanding aura. Shiro was their leader of the pack.  
  
"NO. LET GO ME SO I CAN KILL LOTOR!"  
  
"NO! You are going to jeopardize Keith's safety!"  
  
"HE'S NOWHERE SAFE WITH HIM. NEVER!"  
  
"LANCE! I AM TELLING YOU TO CALM DOWN NOW! If you died, then what will happened to Keith? You would be giving what Lotor wanted."  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE THOUGHT OF KEITH..." Lance's voice broke into a sob. "Keith... He's carrying his child...”  
  
When Lance's body went lax, Shiro released his grip, but still straddling over him. Lance sobbed and hiccuped. It was most painful news to hear. Everything he wanted and had plans with Keith for their future were taken away. His future with Keith were replaced by the Galran Prince in his rightful place.  
  
"Keith is... Lotor called him his true mate. He made me..." Shiro pulled him up and held him." He made me speak up my desires to Keith. What I want with Keith while he..."  
  
"Lance, speak no more."  
  
Lance shook his head. "Keith gave himself up to protect me. I'm an useless Alpha."  
  
"No Lance. You're not. Don't you dare give up on him nor on yourself!" He pushed Lance back and placed both hands on his cheek. "The Lance I know would have thought a way to make any situation work in his favor. Keith said the same thing too. That's why he was attracted to you."  
  
"Keith said that?"  
  
Shiro nodded. "I rather have Keith tell you how he feels, but you should already know."  
  
"I---"  
  
He was interrupted when Allura spoke up from behind.  
  
"Paladins, I need you all in the bridge immediately. We have a message from Zarkon."

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Greetings Princess Allura and Paladins of Voltron. I'm sure Lotor has informed the gist of this call."  
  
Allura stepped up. "What is your proposition, Zarkon? We won't hand over the Lions. We want our Red Paladin back."  
  
Zarkon smirked. "Ah, the Red Paladin. Lotor made an excellent choice to claim the omega. It was unheard of during my time as a Paladin."  
  
Shiro clenched his hand tight. "You are a disgrace in the name of the Paladin's code."  
  
"Such a weak code for the weak."  
  
"What is your proposition, Zarkon?" Allura spoke.  
  
"Surrender yourself and you can be with the Red Paladin or," Zarkon paused and smiled. "surrender your claim on the Red Paladin and we can halt our conquest."  
  
They all were flabbergasted. They understand the first option as Zarkon was dead set on capturing the Lions, but the second one, it was unheard of. Zarkon is willing to halt their conquest in exchange for Keith. They were torn.  
  
"Champion, you would make a great soldier for us. Blue and Yellow Paladins are suited as servants." His cold, purple eyes looked at Pidge. “Green Paladin will make an excellent addition to the harem."  
  
Pidge's body shuddered from the gaze and stepped back a little until Shiro eclipsed her small presence from Zarkon's gaze. Her small hand tugged on Shiro's shirt and pressed her body close to him. She felt safe with Shiro's presence.  
  
"You will not touch her." Shiro growled.  
  
Zarkon gave a rumbling chuckle. "Red Paladin said the same thing."  
  
Lance stepped up next to Shiro. "Where's Keith? We want to see him."  
  
"You craved to see the Red Paladin. That, I can greatly grant your wish.”  
  
The video went black afterward. They stood in silence as they waited. Waiting for a transmission to return. They really wanted to see Keith, and how's he was kept. The transmission came back online.  
  
They all gasped in disbelief.  
  
Unlike Zarkon's transmission, this one showed a luxurious and spacious room with the most shade of purple they have ever seen. There were dashes of gold and silver along with shiny Balmarian crystals decorated around the room. However, their attention was on the one corner of the room.  
  
Mounds of plush pillows were situated neatly into a makeshift nest. There were splays of silk sheets placed under and around the huge nest, but the dark red wine sheet was placed in the middle with someone resting on top of it.  
  
"Keith." Lance whispered as he stepped forward for a closer look.  
  
Keith was resting on his side in a fetal position. He was still in the same outfit that Lance remembered. He was hugging on an off-white colored body pillow and there were few strands of his raven hair covering part his of sleeping face. He looked very peaceful sleeping.  
  
The video got cut off and it showed Lotor sitting on his chair with a smile on his face and goblet in his hand.  
  
"Greetings the beautiful Princess Allura and her Paladins. I'm sure Father has told you what he wants.”  
  
"We do." Allura spoke up. "I can see Keith is being treated well despite how you stole him from us."  
  
He swirled his cup. "I can't simply treat him like any other prisoners. Keith is my mate, so he has to be treated with royal status. I have given him sweet luxuries that he had never experience before."  
  
Lance gave a primal growl. Keith was not Lotor's and will never be his.  
  
The cup stopped swirling, and Lotor's expression went stern. "You will have a day to make your decision."  
  
His yellow eyes narrowed over at Lance. Even though they are galaxies apart, they both can feel their much hatred with their gazes.  
  
"This is for you only, Blue Paladin. Give up your futile possession of the Red Paladin, and I will let him live."  
  
"And what if I don't? I would never give up Keith. He's my mate. I will have him back here with us!"  
  
The goblet broke in half and the dark red liquid spilled over on the floor and on Lotor's hand. They all watched as Lotor's demeanor changed into something more sinister. His eyes were now darker in color and filled with malice.  
  
"You just sealed his fate, Blue Paladin."  
  
  
_I will never let you have him. This omega is mine to keep!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. It's time to understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a plan to save Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Gosh, you guys are so amazingly awesome. Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and hits. I am still in awe how much you guys enjoyed the story.
> 
> Plus, feel free to talk with me over at [Tumblr](http://kyraensui.tumblr.com/). <3 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

  
"My Alpha Prince."  
  
  
  
It just took three simple words to calm his blood lust after the tiff with the Blue Paladin. He wanted nothing more to make the Blue Paladin to suffer and beg for his death, but where is the fun in that. It would be boring and won't satisfy him. The urge to break his body and soul into little tiny pieces would be entertaining.  
  
  
  
_Yes._ _I will make him watch instead_.  Lotor thought. He will see that Keith belongs to him only.  
  
  
  
He would require a special kind of punishment by chaining the Blue Paladin in a most uncomfortable position so he can watch with such anguish look as Keith would murmur sweet words and enjoying whatever pleasure he will give him. He did enjoy the pain expression on the Blue Paladin's face when Keith whispered his name after that nice foreplay since he was so lost in his dream ecstasy.  
  
Lotor wanted to feel it again, but this time, he wanted Keith to think of him only. For now, he will comfort his captive mate after scaring him from his sleep. Keith was sensitive to emotions around him so when he woke up and saw Lotor sitting next to him and tried touching him, he flinched back. He could sense his little frustration and blood lust.

Normally, he would struck any omegas who dares to deny him except for this one. He would let this one slide since he was quite fond of him.   
  
"Shh... I won't hurt you. You didn't do anything wrong, beautiful." He reached out more until his hand caresses on his cheek. “I didn't mean to scare you. I do apologize, my dear Keith. I will be careful with my emotions next time.”  
  
Keith gave a weak nod and nuzzled on his hand. Lotor noticed how docile Keith was after that particular day. It won't be long before his plan will be fulfilled.  
  
He wasn't going to be like his father. He remembers how his mother was when she was alive. The random physical and emotional abuse she endured while having him. He wanted none of that, but deep down, it was in their Galra blood.  
  
  
  
  
_Claim what is yours. Destroy those who dare to take or leave._  
  
  
  
  
Keith was his and no one shall have him. Not to the Blue Paladin. Not to anyone. Keith will stay in this crystal paradise forever.  
  
"Your highness."  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that his beautiful omega had sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck and sprayed his face with small kisses.  Lotor scooped up Keith in his arms as he stood up and walked towards the plush bed where he laid Keith down on his back and began stripping off his clothes. He tossed them aside along with his own clothing and went straight to ravish every inch of his smooth naked body. The loud moans to low whimpers were now determined on which sensitive part of Keith's body that he wanted to play with. He just enjoyed hearing them.  
  
His hands fondling around the plumpness of Keith's chest and perkiness of his pink nipples. Lotor smirked as he tugged one of the nipples with his pearly teeth causing Keith's back to arch high and squirming. He really enjoyed watching him squirmed and moaning in such sweet pleasure. He licked the pink buds with the same enjoyment of having a sweet dessert after a meal.  
  
Keith was addictive. He was like an euphoric drug. Just being with Keith for a few moments was tranquil like Garden of Eden. He enjoyed the lost sensation of what pure happiness was.  
  
He was pleased with another subtle change of Keith's mellow scent and the way his omega body was changing to accommodate another life. His hand rested over and feeling the small curve of Keith's stomach. He smiled as he gave a kiss on his small bump.  
  
They will have their pups soon. And that's when Keith's weak bond with the Blue Paladin will be broken.  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"They are willing to surrender the Red Paladin to us, sire." Haggar spoke.  
  
Zarkon stood watching at the vast space with his back on Haggar and Lotor. It was just the three of them.  
  
"How unfortunate and foolish. They believe they can find another pilot replacement for the Red Lion." He said.  
  
"Are we actually going to halt our conquest, my dear father?"  
  
Zarkon gave a sly smile. "Indeed, we will, but I never specifically said for how long. Speaking of Red Paladin, how is your dear omega doing?"  
  
"He is doing well, father. He has zero knowledge of this agreement, and I've made strict orders on the guards and servants who tends to him.”  
  
"It was a wise decision, my prince. As you wish, the Druids have to remain hidden around his quarters in case of intruders.”  
  
"What a grand protection for one little omega."  
  
Lotor bowed his head. "I understand father, but I will do anything within my power to protect our next bloodline. We still have not finish weeding out the rest of those spies after their last attempt."  
  
"Indeed, we haven't." Zarkon hummed, but smiled wickedly. "You have done well, Lotor. We shall make a proper celebration for your nuptial and coronation."  
  
Lotor kneel down on one knee with his head bowed low. "Thank you, father."  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
They all stared and blinked at Lance.  
  
"What? Is there something on my beautiful face?" as Lance blinked in confusion and rubbed both his cheeks.  
  
Hunk shook his head. "No, but quiznak man. I know how well you can think in tight situations, but this one, it takes the cake."  
  
"It's so insanely stupid and dangerous that I have to agree. It might work!” Pidge adjusted her glasses.  
  
"But the question is how, do we find them and get on their ship undetected." Shiro asked.  
  
Lance beamed and tapped on his temple. "We still have the advantage here. We have Red."  
  
"Red will only fly if Keith is in danger and that Prince Lotor is doing a good job of keeping him in a safe environment from what we just saw." Hunk said.  
  
"Oh, Red will know when to fly. We just need Green to fly us there since she is the only one with the cloaking ability. We cannot forget that Kolivan has few spies on their ship, so we would know their location and other activities."  
  
"But I'm not fond of Princess Allura being on the same ship as Zarkon and the others." Coran spoke up.  
  
"I understand Coran, but we do need Allura if we are going to confront with Haggar. Pidge will look for Keith since I'm sure they will have no other Alphas near him except for Lotor, but you will have to be careful since they might have other extra securities hidden.”  
  
Pidge gives a thumb up. "I will have Allura and Coran help me with detecting magic just in case."  
  
Lanced nodded. "Shiro, Allura and I will infiltrate with one of the Blade members in disguise. We will watch their movements until you can get Keith out. Hunk, you'll be on standby if we need a clean extraction."  
  
"He will know your scent, Lance." Hunk mentioned. "You are exactly not his favorite person after that declaration and his dark obsession with Keith is quite frightening."  
  
"I know. He's not my favorite either." Lance shrugged but winked at Hunk. “I have a way to mask it. Thanks to Coran's genius mind."  
  
Shiro placed his hand on Lance's shoulder and smiled. "We will follow Lance's plan."  
  
"I will contact Kolivan immediately, so he can initiate it." Allura spoke.  
  
Lance placed his hand on Shiro's. "Patience yields focus. You said that to Keith when he was reckless. I understand now. I want to apologize for my hostile behavior before, Shiro. Thank you for clearing my mind."  
  
"I can tell how much you love Keith. We all love Keith and we want him back as much as you do too. We just didn't want to lose you too.”  
  
"Yeah, you stupid flirt. We can't lose another idiot in the group." Pidge huffed.  
  
Lance stuck out his tongue at Pidge.  
  
"Speaking of Red, who's going to pilot her?" Hunk asked.  
  
Lance's smile beamed and pointed at himself. He blinked and saw their ' _are_ _you crazy and what the quiznak_' look. They were quirking their brows too except for Allura. She already knew about it before the others.  
  
"What?! Red and I had our own bonding moment. We both are having one time in common and that is Keith." They still looked in disbelief. “HEY! You guys didn't have to deal with getting an approval to date Keith from a big red sentinel cat! I mean, isn't that weird already?!"  
  
  
  
He heard Red's amuse purrs.  
  
  
  
_Thanks a lot Red. Whose side you're on?_  
  
  
  
She purred.  
  
  
  
_Of course, it's always Keith. I should have known. He's your cub._  
  
  
  
Another rumbling purrs.  
  
  
  
_I know Red. We will get Keith back. I missed him a lot too. I haven't forgotten my promise._  
  
  
  
"So who will pilot Blue if Lance is taking Red?"  
  
"I will."  Allura stepped up. "Lance spoke to me earlier before this meeting to check and see if I can pilot Blue. She approved."  
  
Lance smiled. "Blue even nuzzled Allura like an adorable cat. It was so cute!"  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Lance cleared his voice and took small steps towards Coran who was cleaning one of the cryopods. He shuddered at the memory of being locked in once after the castle was infected. Coran turned and perked up when he saw Lance. He smiled and walked up to him when he stopped as he noticed Lance was fidgeting with his fingers. He also noticed that Lance was wearing black fingerless gloves.  
  
  
  
_It must be Keith's. He's really smitten._  
  
  
  
"Ah! Lance, my boy. What can I help you with?"  
  
" Coran, I want to know a bit more about this bonding mate between an Alpha and an Omega. We haven't gotten more in depth with that part."  
  
"Sit down my boy." as Coran sat down on the first step and patted the seat next to him. "You actually want to know how to break the bond between Keith and Prince Lotor?"  
  
Lance nodded and sat next to him. "It might sound weird, but I felt like Keith and I... We were meant to be together.”  
  
Coran twirled his mustache and moved closer to Lance. "Do explain more."  
  
"This attraction pulls I felt when I was with Keith. The masculine voice in my head telling me to court him. Claim him. "He took a deep breath." And then, I get all these naughty ideas whenever I am near his enticing scent. His scent was addicting."  
  
"Who made the first move?"  
  
"What do you mean, Coran?"  
  
"Who made the first scent move?"  
  
Lance scratched his cheek with his finger. "Keith did. He said I stunk at first and thought his nose was just an idiot like him, but then later on, he just went up to me and sniffed my neck saying I smelled salty. "  
  
"Describe this salty scent."  
  
"Like the forest meets the sea. I assumed he was describing the sandy beach near the ocean. It made him calm. That's what he said."  
  
"Ah~" Coran's eyes glimmered with happiness." It's a sign of affection. It looks like Keith has chosen you as his true Alpha mate. Lance, you are the other half that he wants to spend his life with.”  
  
It made Lance's heart fluttered to hear that. Keith has chosen him of all people on the ship. Shiro would have been the perfect choice or Hunk who has the biggest, sweetest heart that Lance had ever met. But Keith, the most skilled and compassionate person of the team, had chose him. It made him happy.  
  
However, Fate had to play a heavy hand on his heartstrings and probably punishing him for his selfishness for their so-called rivalry. To challenge him for whatever cruelness that was thrown at him and Keith. To test and see if their love was strong.  
  
"But he's now with Lotor. He was forced to be with him." Lance's hand clenched into a fist.  
  
"He's not the one who Keith has chosen so their bond won't be as strong, but what I'm afraid is the longer he's with Prince Lotor, the weaker his bond with you will get." Coran placed both hands on Lance's shoulders and looked at him. "Now Keith with pups, it would make him more docile."  
  
Lance shook his head. "I'm going to lose him am I, Coran?"  
  
Coran nodded with sad expression. "Yes and no, Lance. Keith is new to being an omega, so he didn't have the proper training to control his omega side. However, there is a way to release the bond, but it will put Keith in excruciating pain. You must be with him when it happens or he will lose himself."  
  
"I will." He took a deep breath and gave his determined look. "This is Keith we're talking about. He's a fighter in many ways. I believe in him as he would in me and I am willing place my life on the line to have Keith back here safe with us."  
  
"I pray Altean heavens and spirit of our great King Alfor protect you and the others."  
  
"Thank you Coran."  
  
  
  
  
_I will get you back home safe. You have to know how much you meant for me because I'm crazy in love with you, Keith._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Romeo and Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's plan worked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Work has been killing me the last few days so it took awhile to churn out this chapter. 
> 
> @____@ Angst-filled chapter!

"Keith, can you hear me? Hang in there, love. Hang with me here." as Lance tucked Keith close to his body. “I cannot lose you right now."  
  
He looked up at the monitor screen with images of various situations going on, but he was more focus on how close they were to the Castle. Blue Lion was already at the Castle for Allura to jump start on creating a wormhole for their escape. Black Lion was in front of them to make a clear pathway for Red while Green and Yellow cleared out each sides whenever Red tried to maneuver around faster. She knew she was losing her precious pilot quickly.  
  
Lance's tears fell on the cold metal floor of Red's cockpit and lowered his head as he felt slow breathing from Keith on his face. He could feel Keith's body temperature getting colder with each tick.  
  
  
  
  
_Please, Keith, stay with us. I love you, Keith._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**[Few vargas earlier] **

  
  
  
"You are truly beautiful, Keith."  
  
Keith turned around as his servants moved away and bowed down when they saw Prince Lotor walked into the room with the brightest smile.  
  
"Thank you, your highness." He gave a low bow.  
  
Lotor stopped with his eyes examining Keith's outfit and smiled as he leaned in for a kiss on the lips. The servants left quietly when they saw their Prince's hand swatting them away. Their lips parted, but Lotor continued to stare at Keith with his hand touching Keith's cheek.  
  
"Your beauty shines brighter than all Balmarian crystals." He took Keith's petite hand and raised it up close to his lips. A gentle kiss on Keith's fingers. "You are the true definition of a royal mate."  
  
Keith wore a long white, satin plunge dress with two silver embroideries near the hem. A long purple, sleeveless lace vest covered over his white dress with small purple stitches and swirling designs. Pastel violet cape hung on a thin silver metal shoulder armor from front to back with dangling purple jewels over his arms. A silver necklace with the Galra Empire insignia connected to his shoulder armor and sat across his bare collar area. Thin, loose silver ornaments hung loosely around his waist with another layer of satin fabric in front of his dress with intricate line works underneath the Galra Empire insignia. He wore a long satin sleeve on both arms and white boots.  
  
He placed his hand over Keith's stomach and massaging over the small bump. He smiled when he felt a thump against his hand. Keith leaned in closer and laid his head gently on Lotor's armor shoulder with his eyes closed when he felt Lotor's warm embrace.  
  
Lotor wore his purple suit with dark purple armor shoulder pads with another armor plate around his waist area. His sword placed on his left side and long, dark purple cape hung behind him. A small Galra Empire insignia embroidery was position under his suit collar and around both sides of his suit cuffs. He wore his outfits with black boots.  
  
"It's time for my coronation and our bonding ceremony. Let's not keep our lovely guests waiting."  
  
Keith nodded and stood up with rubbing his eyes. Lotor smiled and took his hand with a kiss on his fingers again. He snapped his fingers as two female omega servants hurried inside and walked behind with both servants holding onto both ends of Keith's dress and cape with Lotor still holding with his hand. With sense of readiness, they headed out to the main central room.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"I shall keep watch outside while you hack into their system, young Green Paladin."  
  
"Thank you, Kiva. I will try to work this quick before they begin to notice our presences." as Pidge ran towards the control panels and hooked up her laptop onto the main frame with Rover hovering over the panel.  
  
Kiva nodded and slid her Marmora mask down to cover her face as she stationed near the doorway. She was a tall, slim female Galra who chinchilla-like fluffy ears with a long tail. Pidge took a deep breath and furiously began typing away her codes. She was grateful for Kiva's help or else, the guards near Keith's quarter would have caught her when she saw Prince Lotor walking. Kiva had sprayed Pidge some kind of scent that masked her omega scent so it can be similar to the servants on board.  
  
They had to change up the plan immediately when they got words from Kolivan about the coronation for Prince Lotor and then a bonding ceremony. Kolivan had explained the Paladins about Galra tradition that was similar to weddings on Earth except with arena fights and other bloody activities.  
  
Pidge shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
  
  
_Please be safe guys._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"I'm nervous,  Coran. The waiting game is making me feel hungry and nausea at the same time." as Hunk twiddled his fingers while sitting in Yellow's cockpit.  
  
Coran spoke from the screen. "I feel you too, Hunk, but we must believe in them. To be honest, I was surprised with Lance's decision."  
  
"About how we agreed on giving up Keith? I was too, but we all knew he wouldn't give up on Keith."  
  
"To outwit your enemy, one must think like one. Lance is one fearsome boy."  
  
Hunk smiled. "Well, that's what love does to Lance. He's quite smart underneath his flirty and silly persona."  
  
"Except for having the Blue Lion taken away by a pretty alien and getting tied up."  
  
Hunk laughed. "Lance is smart when he's not distracted by pretty aliens."  
  
"He---"  
  
They were interrupted when they heard several roar vibrating loud on Castle walls as it shook them.  
  
"Coran, what happened?!" Hunk asked.  
  
"Hunk, go! All three Lions just left the hanger! Something went wrong because Red Lion blasted out quick with other two following behind. I will have the healing pods ready!"  
  
"Got it! Let's go, boy!"  
  
Lance had told Hunk what to watch out for on which Lions would leave the hanger first. Do not leave if it was Black. With Blue, he can leave, but stand guard of the castle. But if it was Red, then it was time to attack.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
It was an extravagant event with many high-ranking officers and a row of Druids standing behind Haggar on the left side. Keith stood across from Haggar as they both watched Prince Lotor walking down the center aisle towards the throne with Zarkon waiting for him. He stopped within close range and kneel down on one knee with his lower arm resting on top of the other knee.   
  
Zarkon lifted one arm out with his cape flying back with Haggar stepping forward with a sword held by both hands. She lifted the sword up with her head bow as Zarkon took the sword by its hilt and immediately pointed at Lotor. He moved the sword onto Lotor's shoulder and tapped on it twice before moving onto the next shoulder. He smiled and raised the sword up high and straight.  
  
"Arise, Lotor."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Lotor stood up straight and stared at his Father in the eyes. He nodded and turned his back on him. Zarkon lowered his sword and placed it back on Haggar's hands as she stepped back.  
  
"The heir to the throne and your new leader to our glorious Galra Empire will be my one and only son, Lotor!" Zarkon spoke with commanding pride.  
  
The audiences roared and cheered on their new Emperor as Lotor smiled with both arms raised up. They all became quiet.  
  
"We will become more glorious and victorious. Voltron will soon be defeated." Lotor looked over to his right side and lowered one hand down. "Come, my beautiful mate. "  
  
Keith walked over to Lotor carefully without stepping on the hem of his dress and placed his hand on Lotor's as he stood next to him. His heart was beating all fast of a sudden with his body perked up as he clutched over his beating heart. Violet eyes searching for the source while his ears tuned out Lotor's speech. He could feel his hidden presence. His true mate hidden somewhere in the sea of Galras.  
  
  
_Lance._  
  
  
A wide, smile that showed his pearly white teeth appeared somewhere hidden in the sea of guests.  
  
  
_I knew you would love me more. I came for you, my red princess._ He chuckled mentally.  
  
  
"Now Pidge." He spoke softly.  
  
  
The lights went out immediately with loud commotions and they all turned their head towards outside when they heard a loud roaring sound and a pair of bright eyes shone at them. Green Lion roared again as she flew up.  
  
Lance switched on his helmet and ran towards the Keith as he used one hand swiped up to break up Lotor's hold. He pulled Keith away while he spun himself around and kicked Lotor in the stomach as he flew back at the Druids. He ducked quickly with Keith when he sensed Zarkon's swing, but got a clear run when Shiro arrived to block another swing.  
  
He scooped up Keith immediately just as Shiro jumped back with him and they both immediately activated their jet pack.  
  
"Now Allura!" Shiro yelled.  
  
Allura swung her staff in circles up in the air and struck down hard on the floor with flow of blue Altean energy crackling and covering the whole area in the room. Screams echoed and filled up the room with some of the Druids vaporized as they were unable to handle that much pure good magic. Both Shiro and Lance with Keith in his arms flew towards Allura and made a mad dash towards the exit.  
  
Lotor stood up shakily with yellow eyes glowing dark and a malice growl.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Either you have gotten lighter or I'm getting stronger in carrying you, Keith. Even with some buns in your oven." Lance smirked as he carried Keith in his arms.  
  
"Lance, put me down! I have two legs you know!"  
  
"Sorry Princess Keith. You'll trip over your royal dress. "He gave a loud wolf whistle. "You must be Cinderella, because I can see that dress disappearing by midnight."  
  
"Ugh." Keith crossed his arms, but felt his cheeks warming up as he looked away. Stupid Lance and his cheesy pick-up lines.  
  
Lance chuckled as he turned the corner and stopped when he lowered Keith down who was pouting at him. He makes a quick sneaky kiss on Keith's cheek and laughed when he crouched down to avoid his swinging punch.  
  
"Pidge, status." as Lance placed his hand on his helmet while holding back his laugh.  
  
"You are not too far away from Allura and Shiro. They are heading towards hanger number two which is a straight shot from where you're at."  
  
"Got it. I have Keith with me so head back to your Lion, Pidge. We're leaving now."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Lance took a deep breath and when he looked up, he saw Keith with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've changed a bit. Almost sound leader-like there."  
  
"That's because falling in love with you has changed my perspective, Keith." Lance stood up from his crouching, walked up close to him and placed his hand on Keith's face.  
  
Lance tilted his head to the side while leaning in and kissed Keith on the lips. He smiled when Keith moved in closer with his arms wrapped around his neck and producing soft moans. With a grin on his face, he swept Keith off his feet again.  
  
"Let's continue this when we get out of here and back to the Castle." Lance made a mad run to the hanger to meet up with Shiro and Allura.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Sorry guys."  
  
Lance was panting as he finally catch up with Shiro and Allura who were standing near an escape pod. He lowered Keith down and bends over with his hands on his knees. After a few more breathing, Lance stood up straight.  
  
"Let's get out of here quick before they recover."  
  
Lance grabbed Keith's hand as they followed Shiro and Allura when he felt a strong tug. He looked over his shoulder and saw Keith's frightened face and felt his trembling fingers.  
  
"Keith?" Lance spoke with uncertainly.  
  
"We gotta go, Keith." Shiro said.  
  
"He's here..." Keith's voice was trembling in fear.  
  
Allura and Shiro immediately stood in front of Keith with Lance pulling him to his chest. The air became arctic cold and full of malice when they saw Lotor walking towards them slowly. He stopped within a few feet and outstretches his hand.  
  
"I will overlook this unsightly event if you return to my side, Keith."  
  
Keith's body trembled and buried his face deep in Lance's chest who held him tight. Lotor's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You dare not listen to your Alpha."  
  
"Keith is not yours." Lance held Keith with a firm hug. "You're not his Alpha."  
  
Shiro activated his arm with Allura holding up her staff in both defense. Lotor placed his hand over the sword's hilt, unsheathed, and pointed the sword at their direction.  
  
"If I can't have Keith, then no one in the universe will."  
  
They cursed under their breaths when Lotor appeared quick for their eyes to catch him as he used the back hilt of his sword to punch Shiro hard in the stomach which made him flew back and hard kick on Allura's staff when she was blocking him as she flew back too. Lance pushed Keith back with force and pulled out his bayard to block his swing attack.  
  
"Crap!!"  
  
Lance cursed as he switched out his blue bayard and activated the red bayard which transformed into a gun-blade weapon. He immediately blocked the second attack, but was forced down on one knee when Lotor applied more force. He took a quick peek behind Lotor and saw both Allura and Shiro were busy fighting with Zarkon and Haggar.  
  
Their escape plan was falling apart.  
  
"Keith! Go and escape now!" Lance yelled. “We'll hold them off."  
  
Keith shook his head.  
  
"Listen to me, Keith!" Lance growled when his Alpha voice spoke out.  
  
He took a step back, but paused in mid-step when his violet eyes met Lotor's who was glaring at him. He felt very conflicted to which Alphas he was supposed to listen. Keith could listen to Lance as he was the Alpha he loved, but he was bonded with Lotor. He watched as Lance was thrown to the wall and being pinned up by Lotor. He wanted to help them. Help Lance. But he was force to watch their fight when his omega side scolding him to take care of the pups he was carrying. He closed his eyes, but snapped open when he heard Shiro's scream and saw his black bayard skidded at his feet.  
  
He wasn't going to let his weak mind to hold him back. He was the Red Paladin of Voltron and he was not going to let his friends die in front of him.  
  
Zarkon raised up Shiro by the neck and tightening his hold as he watched the Black Paladin fighting for air. He was about to snap his neck when he felt a sudden lost of energy and sharp pain around the chest area. His eyes glanced down and saw something black pierced near his heart through his hard armor. He followed the black line and eyes narrowed when he saw it was the Red Paladin.  
  
It was impossible. Zarkon refused to believe he would be wound by a weak omega. He dropped Shiro like a rag doll and placed his hand over the extended chain blade as he stepped back and pulled it back with great force. Keith yelped when he was being pulled towards Zarkon which he released his grip on the bayard, but was too late to pull back when Zarkon immediately grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"My son was a weakling and pathetic to pamper you and look what happened here." His neck was being constricted by Zarkon's strong grip. "You will learn your proper place as an omega in your next life."  
  
He forced slam Keith's body on the floor. Twice. Keith coughed up blood and made an agonizing screech-like scream with his hands moving immediately over his stomach with tears flowing out. He can't feel any movement inside his stomach.  
  
"KEITH!"  
  
Zarkon raised his foot when his body flew far back to the wall and the moment he stood up, he was staring at gleaming, malice eyes and a sword straight to his heart that pinned him back.  
  
"You chose that weak omega over your own father."  
  
"Perhaps." Lotor twisted his sword. "But it was about time for a new reign, Father. Your era is over."  
  
"Stop it, Prince Lotor!" Haggar yelled as she watched Lotor swung his sword up with blood splattering everywhere.  
  
Lotor was drenched in his father's blood.  
  
Lance ran up to Keith and cradled him in his arms as he saw blood seeping through his dress. He shook his head and carefully cradled him in his arms. It was the most painful scream he has ever heard and it made his Alpha side go berserk and extremely protective. Everything else was tuned out and became blurry visions until Red came.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**[Present]**

  
  
  
"Lance, I need you to rest."  Coran placed his hand on Lance's shoulder.  
  
Lance shook his head.  
  
"My boy, I know you want to be here, but I need you to rest up. Not only that, it would be better for Keith."  
  
"Coran. It's my fault."  
  
"No, it's not. You said it yourself that Keith is a fighter. He would feel the same way as you are now."  
  
"Coran..."  
  
"Lance, my boy, I will let you know when Keith is out, but I cannot let you or the others be around him when he wakes up. Only number 5 and I can be in his presence."  
  
"Why? I want to be there!"  
  
"Can you handle the emotional stress he will feel when he finds out that he got a miscarriage? Your Alpha instinct will kick in to be very protective and would hurt him more if you don't have a clear mind. It would be wise if he's not surrounded by many Alphas." Coran placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "If you love Keith, then give him some time to heal. We all are here to support."  
  
Lance stares at Keith's sleeping face in the healing pod.  
  
"If you know what's best for Keith, then trust me. I will let you in if he asks for you.”  
  
Lance nodded.  
  
"And I'm proud of you, Lance."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lance looked at Coran.  
  
Coran shook his head and turned Lance around with his hands both on Lance's shoulders. He escorted him to the door as it swooshed open. Lance stood outside, but turned to face Coran. He saw Coran's gentle, but fatherly-like smile.  
  
"Keith made a right choice in choosing you." as the door closed between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is [Keith's ceremony dress](https://68.media.tumblr.com/78aedf44d4d5b50b990c5c47b94cdd07/tumblr_oaintxdOW01sf0xf4o1_1280.jpg) and [Lotor's outfit](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/sailormoon/images/f/f1/Tumblr_necx2iMZkp1tq6mmwo3_1280.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141103025951).


	8. Just one sweet moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Angst ahead!
> 
> I was listening to "I swear" by All-4-One when one part of the chapter was typed up yesterday. I was feeling a bit emotional when I was typing the rest of the chapter that I wanted to cry. ;-;

It has been two weeks since Zarkon was taken down by his own son and when they finally got Keith back. However, it has been the most painful two week of not seeing Keith too. It was only Coran and Pidge who has been with him since he got out of the healing pod.  
  
Coran made a strict order for the Alphas in the castle to stay away from Keith until further notice. He moved Keith to another room where he can be monitor and has asked Princess Allura for permission to have the mice to keep Keith company whenever he and Pidge are away.  
  
It only made Lance feel quite agitated because he wanted to see Keith. To hold him and kiss him. To let Keith know how much he misses him. He laid on his bed and staring up the ceiling while thinking aimlessly about Keith.  
  
How was he doing? Is he doing okay? There were many questions floating in his mind and got almost nothing in answers. He hasn't been able to speak with Coran since that day they spoke. He trusted Coran. Coran was like a father figure to the crew with wise words and silly personality.  
  
Lance sighed as he turned on his side with hands tucked underneath his cheek. He blinked and sat up with his head cocked to the side.  
  
  
  
_Red?_  
  
  
  
She purred. He could feel her tugging as if she wanted him to come.  
  
  
  
_You want me to come see you._  
  
  
  
A rumbling purr with few small roars in his head.  
  
  
  
_ Okay okay! I'm coming! Sheesh. Hold your paws, Red. _  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
After a few ticks, Lance walked in Red's hanger and saw both Coran and Pidge standing in front of Red with her particle barrier up.  
  
"Coran? Pidge? What's going on?"  
  
They both turned to see Lance and then back at the Red Lion. He stood next to Pidge with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I'm guessing Red called you over." Pidge asked.  
  
Lance nodded. "Yeah. What's going on here, though?"  
  
"Speak with the Red Lion and she will fill you in."  
  
Lance looked at Coran and gave a low nod. He walked up to Red until her particle barrier came down. The moment it went down, he was hit with a familiar scent. A scent he missed so much these past two weeks. He turned his head to see Coran who just nodded at him and Pidge making sweeping motions with her hands.  
  
Red lowered her head and opened her mouth as Lance took a moment to take whiffs of the familiar unfamiliar scent.  
  
Fear. Lost. Sadness. Loneliness.  
  
  
_Is that what you have been going through, Keith?_  
  
  
Lance thought as he walked inside Red's mouth. She shut her mouth and laid down on the ground.  
  
"Will this help Keith,  Coran?" Pidge asked.  
  
Coran just stood quietly and watching the Red Lion. Pidge sighed deeply and turned her attention back at the Red.  
  
Lance took slow steps inside the cockpit and when he got close to the door as it swooshed open, he was hit with Keith's scent that permeated the small room. He walked over the chair and went down on both knees when he spun the chair towards his direction. His hand reached out and caressed Keith's cheek with his thumb.  
  
Keith was sleeping on the chair with his head tilted sideways. Lance smiled and lifted himself halfway to kiss Keith's forehead. Keith stirred as Lance kneel back down. He opened his eyes slowly and blinking to adjust from the dim lighting inside the cockpit.  
  
"Keith." Lance said his name in a soft tone.  
  
Keith opened his mouth, but closed immediately. Tears were swelling up and his body was trembling.  
  
"I--- I'm----"  
  
"Shh..." Lance stood up quickly on his knee and placed his forehead on Keith's as he pulled him closer by the neck. "I'm here."  
  
Tears fell. Keith tackled hug Lance which made him fell on his back. He buried his face at the crook of Lance's neck. Lance looked at Keith and wrapped his arms around his trembling body with one hand went to stroke Keith's hair and another on his back to soothe him.  
  
"I'm here, Keith. You're back with us here. You're safe now."  
  


_Welcome back, love._

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Lance followed Coran to Keith's other room where he has been staying for the past two weeks. He was cradling Keith in his arms who cried until he fell asleep. He has never seen him this vulnerable before.  
  
It felt like he knew nothing about Keith.  
  
Coran placed his hand on the sensor pad as the door open and walked in with Lance following. Lance paused in his step and just stared at the unknown scenery. The room was very similar to their lounging area except there were lots of pillows in the center of the room.  
  
  
_So that's what Pidge has been doing these past weeks._  
  
  
Everyone was curious to why Pidge has been carrying several pillows and when they offered to help, she snapped at them like a snapping turtle. She told them that no Alphas are allowed to touch or else she had to go search for more pillows. In other words, don't give her more work than she already has.  
  
"Lance."  
  
Lance shook his head and return his attention back at Coran who was standing next to a pool of pillows. He pointed at them. Lance nodded and followed his directions.  
  
"Careful how you place him. This is Keith's nest."  
  
  
_Keith's nest? What?_  
  
  
It was his first time seeing this so-called nest and from what  Coran had told him, every omega's nest are unique. Lance kneel down and laid Keith on one of the bigger pillows. Keith moaned and curled in a fetal position. His eyes widen when he saw his missing jacket when Coran pulled it out from somewhere and placed it over on Keith. Keith immediately snuggled to the jacket with his purring.  
  
Lance just blinked with a surprise look.  
  
  
_So that's where my favorite jacket went. Wait. How the quiznak did Coran get it?! _  
  
  
"I've never seen Keith like this before." Lance finally spoke. "It's like he has changed."  
  
"Do you truly believe that Keith has changed because he's an omega?" Coran asked.  
  
Lance looked up at Coran.  
  
"My boy, there are many secrets we don't know about Keith. How he hid his feelings of abandonment, lost of love, and others we don't know of that he craves for. "  
  
Coran walked up to the nest and sat across from Lance. He brushed away Keith's bangs from his sleeping face. "I didn't want to say this until I know for sure if Keith will push you away or not, but when he woke up, he called out for Prince Lotor for a brief moment."  
  
Lance's heart sank into a dark well with his bones melted inside as he felt his whole body weightless. This was something he didn't want to hear. Not at all.  
  
"He may be Zarkon's son and evil, but he gave the feelings that Keith wanted. He knew what Keith wished for. "Coran looked up at Lance." But when he got a whiff of your lingering scent when he got out from the healing pod, he had calm down a bit, but kept apologizing to you."  
  
"Why? Why would Keith apologize to me? It should be me who should apologize to him."  
  
"Lance, my boy, did you not sense and smell his emotions earlier. This is only my theory, but I believe why you were chosen as his Alpha."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Coran pointed at his heart. "You have something that made Keith attracted to you and it's right in there. Your warm and pure heart."  
  
"Coran..."  
  
"Keith may show many physical traits of an Alpha, but it goes beyond that. The emotions he hides behind his tough exterior can protect him to only certain extents before he breaks down from the inside. Maybe that's why he was chosen as an omega. To save him."  
  
Lance was just speechless. He had not thought of that way. He had read many common physical traits for Alpha/Beta/Omega class, but never read or heard anything that can be based on the emotional level.  
  
"I---I..." Lance stuttered.  
  
"I will leave you alone with Keith. I'm going to see Hunk for adjustments on Keith's diet.” Coran stood up and walked over to Lance as he patted his shoulder. “Meditate, my boy. Just keep your mind clear, and you will find your answer. I will be back soon."  
  
Coran gave a small smile and walked away as Lance watched him leave. He returned his attention back to Keith who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Keith."  
  
He laid down on his side with his arm propped up to support and to rest his face on his palm.  
  
"Even though the child you carried was Lotor's, but it was still part of yours. You choose to save Shiro over your own safety. Shiro felt extremely guilty after what happened. How he should be stronger. You know what I told him. I told him Keith wouldn't blame you because he knew the risks the moment he picked up the bayard. I know how much you hated to stand by and watch when we are out on missions or in battles. It's unlike you as our infamous Red Paladin."  
  
His hand reached out and brushed away the stray strands from Keith's sleeping face.  
  
"You must hate carrying Lotor's child, but somehow, I felt you wouldn't hurt it when it hasn't done anything wrong beside being born. You know what hurts the most? I still can hear your painful scream whenever I closed my eyes. How you instinctively went to check on your stomach. To check if they were alive."  
  
Lance retracted his hand and wiped his eyes. He sniffled.  
  
"Lotor killed his own father in clear rage because he hurt you and your stillborn baby. I must admit, he was frightening strong.” Lance bit his lower lip. “I wanted to kill Zarkon, but you were my main priority. You were dying."  
  
Lance laid on his back and covered his eyes with his arm. He sniffled again.  
  
"I was losing you when I held you close. You were getting colder as if you wanted to give up living. I prayed and prayed for you to just stay with us. Stay with me."  
  
Tears fell on each side of his face.  
  
"I'm selfish. I'm selfish because I love you, Keith. I love your stupid mullet. I love your emo-introvert personality. I just..."  
  
Lance sobbed as he let it all out.  
  
"I just love you."  
  
Lance's breath hitched when he felt something soft touching his face and wiping his tears. He lifted his arm up and looked over to see Keith who still looked drowsy. His eyes widen when he watched Keith's mouth moving with no sounds, but he knew what Keith had said.  
  
Keith raised his arm up with the jacket lifted up and gave a weak but soft smile. Lance scooted himself close as Keith draped both of their heads under the jacket.  
  
  
  
_I love you too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> P.S. I will posting updates and snippets of future chapters over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)**.  <3


	9. Gotta Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out Keith's true feeling. Will Keith choose him or Lotor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Wow. Thank you everyone for the hits, comments and kudos! Thank you again!
> 
> Onward for some brotherly Sheith and *AHEM ahem* romantic Klance.

"Lance, I don't know if I can face Keith. Not emotionally ready to be honest." Shiro spoke as he glanced back.  
  
Lance sighs and continues to push Shiro by his back with both hands as they head towards the team's lounge room. They had a slight hiccup in forming Voltron even with Keith's return to Red. He had a slight suspicion why and was willing to have this problem settle as soon as possible.  
  
It has been several weeks of quiet activities from Galra Empire especially from Lotor. After killing his own father, they believed Lotor would made plans to strike them down immediately. In Lance's mind, Lotor would have wanted Keith back with any underhand methods.  
  
From what he had heard from Keith, Lance did not want to admit, but believed that Lotor might have wanted Keith more than a simple prisoner to bore his pups. Lotor has been calling Keith his mate every time he spoke.  
  
How about Keith? How did Keith actually felt during his captivity? He was actually scared to ask because he's terrified to know the answers. For now, he wanted to clear Shiro's conscience first and foremost before his own.  
  
"Shiro, I want you to hear from Keith. He asked me to come get you."  
  
"Don't you still have any feelings to sort out with Keith?"  
  
"I do, but I rather have yours deal with first. Keith and I are a bit complicated to deal so we've been talking and cuddling a bit each day. Don't worry about us."  
  
"Okay. I will speak with Keith.” Shiro sighed.  
  
Lance grinned and patted his back when they reached their destination. "That's our Shiro. Do speak what's on your mind. Keith would appreciate it."  
  
Shiro nodded and walked closer as the door swooshed open. He turned to see Lance who was giving him his brightest smile before heading in. The moment the door closed, Lance's smile dropped and slumped his back at the nearest wall as he looked up while combing his hair back.  
  
  
_I'm just worried about Keith's feelings towards that bastard Prince Lotor. Will he still love me? _  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Shiro stood across from where Keith was sitting, who was playing with his hair.  
  
"I'm going to have Allura cut my hair when she's free. It feels weird."  
  
Shiro forced a smile as he walked around the couch and took a spot across from Keith. When Keith watched Shiro walking, he frowned as he knew Shiro would do that. Keith got up from his seat and sat next to Shiro with his body half turn to face him.  
  
"Lance has told me, but I want to hear it from you directly. You kept your distance from me because of what happened on Zarkon's command ship, am I right?"  
  
Shiro looked away and nodded.  
  
Keith placed both hands on Shiro's cheeks and turned his head so that he was facing him. Violet eyes looked straight at grayish eyes.  
  
"Listen carefully, Shiro. I will only say this once and once only. It was not your fault. It was Zarkon's.”  
  
"Keith, I-" His lips were hushed by Keith's lone finger.  
  
"Do you know what Zarkon said before he tried to kill me? He said I would learn my proper place as an omega in my next life.” Keith moved closer as he sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. “There were some threats during my time on the ship, but one thing for sure was that Zarkon took advantage of the situation to kill me."  
  
Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's small body and held him in tight embrace. Keith rested his chin on Shiro's shoulder and looked up.  
  
"You may not believe this, but Lotor has kept me safe from his own father."  
  
"Keith..."  
  
"Zarkon has treated omegas nothing more than sex slaves for pleasure whether it was for himself or his men. I've seen how they were taken and treated with hostility.” Keith sniffled and buried his face. “To be honest, Zarkon was disappointed with Lotor, so he took his anger out on me because I made him weak."  
  
"It didn't make Lotor weak." Shiro pushed back Keith with one hand touching his cheek and wiping his tears with his thumb. “Zarkon underestimated him, and it became his downfall instead. He killed his own father after what happened to you."  
  
Keith nuzzled at Shiro's hand. "That's why you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to me. To my unborn pups as they would call them. I just didn't want to lose you again, Shiro. You're my only family."  
  
“No Keith. Lance and the others are your family too. We are all friends and family here.”  
  
Shiro smiled and pulled Keith back for another hug. Keith buried his face in Shiro's chest with Shiro burying his face on Keith's shoulder as they cried together. What made Shiro happy was how much Keith has opened his feelings up lately. He would stay guarded and avoid talking out loud on his thoughts, but after spending more time with Lance, he has been expressive. With that, Shiro would do everything he can to protect Keith's happiness.

Their happiness.  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"It has been quiet lately after Lotor took down Zarkon. A bit too calming.” Hunk said as he held a bowl underneath his arm to stir.  
  
Pidge looked up from her laptop. "It seems Galra activities has been stalled to deal with the news. From what I've read and heard, they are blaming Zarkon's death on us saying we took him down."  
  
"Why would they try to hide it?"  
  
"To coup d'état, Hunk. Lotor wanted the throne, but it will be impossible to ascend if Zarkon was still alive even if he was willingly to hand it over."  
  
"I bet Lotor said it to cover up his action."  
  
Pidge shook her head. "From what I heard from Kiva, it was Haggar's idea."  
  
"Wait, why?!"  
  
"I don't know. Kiva doesn't know why either. Probably to cover up to maintain order within the Empire."  
  
Hunk sighed and paused his stirring. "Do you think he will come after Keith? He was so dead set on keeping Keith for himself only."  
  
Her fingers stopped typing and adjusted her glasses. "That's something Allura and Coran was afraid of when they were deciding on Keith's return."  
  
"I'm worry about Lance too. With Lotor out for his blood, it's hard for him to love Keith. He has own insecurities, but this whole situation had kicked it up another notch or two."  
  
"We just have to watch them from afar and help them out when we can. They do deserve some sappy happiness."  
  
Hunk smiled. "Yeah. They do need some sap in their love life."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Go away Lance. You're going to taint my nest again.” as Keith turned and pointed his finger at Lance's chest.  
  
Lance held both hands up. "Hey hey. You were the one who invited me in the first place. Blame that on yourself."  
  
"That is why your stench was tossed over there."  
  
"I do not stink! As matter of fact, I want my jacket back that you stole!"  
  
"What jacket?!"  
  
"The jacket you used as your blanket!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too! And it's right there in your fancy, shamancy nest!” as Lance pointed out.  
  
Keith glared and saw something familiar around Lance’s hands. "Since when you started wearing my gloves then?"  
  
"What gloves?!"  
  
"The one you're wearing right now!"  
  
Lance looked at his hands and then back at Keith. "I started wearing it since your kidnapping!”  
  
Lance froze.  
  
Keith blinked a few times. "Why?"  
  
"Because..." He bit his lips nervously. "I missed your stupid, annoying presence. And I never got to ask you before it happened."  
  
"Ask what?" Keith was curious as he took a step forward.  
  
Lance scratched the back of his head with his eyes looking away. He coughed at his closed hand and took a deep breath before looking at Keith again. Keith was still staring him.  
  
"Keith," as Lance held both of his hands with firm grasps, "will you, with your temperamental self and a silly mullet hair, be my mate?"  
  
Keith felt flabbergasted and uncertain. His mouth was hanging to open and closed just to find words to say, but nothing came out. Not even a sound. So when his eyes met Lance's blue eyes, the feeling of guilt washes through his body. He looked away immediately.  
  
“Keith, do you love me still?” Lance asked with concerns in his blue eyes.  
  
Keith gave a small nod. “But I don’t deserve your love. I don't even deserve you when I’m used like a whore. Not only that, it felt like I cheated on you.”  
  
“Listen to me carefully.” With both hands on both sides of Keith’s cheeks and making him look straight in his eyes. “You DID NOT cheat on me nor you are a whore, Keith. Don’t degrade yourself like that. You were his prisoner to his disgusting sexual desires. ”  
  
Keith shook his head. “Lance, there were times when I felt…” He bit his lower lip with his gaze lowered. “It felt like I was loved. It was something I haven’t felt since my parents were gone. There were times that I did felt something with Lotor.”  
  
Lance kissed his nose. He placed his forehead on Keith’s with his thumbs giving little massages on the cheeks.  
  
“Tell me, Keith. I want to know your true feelings. Not your omega self, but your regular self. Who do you truly want to be with? Lotor or me? ”  
  
It was a moment of silence. The only sounds that can be heard were their steady breathing. They stood for awhile until Keith placed a hand on one of Lance’s hands. Keith closed his eyes and gave a slight head tilt to his right.  
  
Keith's mind was replaying his time spent being Lotor's captive. In the beginning, he was nothing more than an achievement to prove of Lotor's abilities and succeed. Lotor wanted more after they had had sex and bonded. It was Keith's first heat and filled with lust that he just wanted to be ravished complete and full.  
  
Lotor enjoyed it after Keith called him by his title. It was gentle teasing at first, but then, it went straight to pounding sex. He had vaguely remembered giving Lotor some tender kisses and calling out his actual name. It was then after he was kept more than a trophy mate.  
  
He was treated as Prince Lotor's true mate and that made Keith feel conflicted with his own feelings. But...  
  
He wanted Lance.  
  
_No_ , he chose Lance.  
  
He reopened his eyes with soft expressions. “I want to be with you, Lance.”  
  
"Really?"  
  
Keith gave a small nod and moved his head closer as he captured Lance's lips. Lance moved his hands down on Keith's body and pulled him closer with their bodies glued together. Their tongues fighting for dominance between their mouths. Lance's hands slipped underneath Keith's shirt while one of Keith's hand went straight to Lance's bulge and rubbing it sensually.  
  
Lance was first to break the kiss and gave a deep moan as he snatched Keith's teasing hand.  
  
"Are you sure, Keith?" Lance wanted to make sure before he can make the move. By gods, he wanted to make love to Keith for months.  
  
"Yes. You better live up with your name with that gun of yours down there, Sharpshooter."  
  
Lance quirked a brow. "Shiro told you, did he?"  
  
Keith smirked and sways his body seductively against Lance's body with a swift grind.  
  
Lance hissed. _Oh yeah? One can play this game too._  
  
"Oh, you will see some of my sharp moves, Samurai."  
  
Before Keith can retort back, Lance smashed his lips on Keith's and began to pull up his shirt off. Keith did the same to Lance as they continue with hungry kisses.  
  
Keith pulled Lance towards the direction of where he had thrown most of Lance-infested pillows and laid back on one of the blue pillows as they furiously took off their pants.  Lance rubbed his hard erection against Keith while spraying his face and neck with kisses. Lance's firm hands teasing and pinching on Keith's protruded pink nipples. He was melting from Lance's touches.  
  
One of Lance's hand slid inside his brief and stroking his cock as his body arched up against Lance. He was squirming so much with Lance kissing him while mewling in his mouth, playing with his hard nipple, and stroking his cock simultaneously.  
  
He wanted Lance so much as Lance wanted with him. He had some wet dreams how it would feel with Lance. When he wanted or told to masturbate, he would think of Lance and how he would imagine of being touch by him. There are times when he gets punished for thinking of Lance, but he was never told to not think. It was not to say his name in Lotor's presence.  
  
"Keith."  
  
Keith gazed up and saw those lustful blue eyes. He wanted to drown in them. He wanted Lance to mark him. He wanted to be Lance's omega.  
  
His voice went a pitch lower than normal. "My Alpha, I want you to mark me yours. I want to be covered by your scent. I want your everything, Lance. "  
  
Lance made a deep growl, and his face went straight to the crook of Keith's neck. His nose twitched at the lingering scent of other Alphas and rubbed against his neck thoroughly until it was dominated with his scent. Keith was his. His warm, wet tongue lapped against Keith's neck column and with a quick kiss, he took a swift bite.  
  
Keith's body arched up and back down as he whimpered when Lance did the same on the other side of his neck. Lance was making sure he was properly mark loud and clear for other Alphas. He trailed his kisses down Keith's body until he went dangerously lower as he pulled his brief along and tossing it aside. Lance licked his lips when Keith's cock bounced up and laid against his stomach. He stripped out of his own boxer.  
  
"You are beautiful, Keith. Do you know how much I want to make love with you? To touch and show you how much I care for you."  
  
Keith blushed and looked away quick. He murmured a 'shut up'. Lance smiled and captured those swollen lips again with their legs intertwined. Their hands roaming on each other bodies with their tongues fighting for dominance again.  
  
Once again, Lance was the first to break as he sat with a mischievous grin on his face. He was enjoying a sinful view of Keith and his very cute plea with his hands reaching out for him with lustful violet eyes.  
  
"I love you, Keith."  
  
"I love you too, La--AHNCE. AHAHAHA..."  
  
Keith choked back on his words and laughed as Lance tickled on his sides which he made a triumph smirk. Just as Keith began to sit up in order to punch him, Lance made a quick move to kiss with his fingers sliding under Keith's base and inserting two fingers inside his wet entrance. Keith's eyes widen and gasped loudly from the sudden thrust of Lance's fingers and the teasing around his flap. All he can do was moan and twisting his body to the sensual ministrations.  
  
  
  
  
_Just a little playful tease before going to the main event, my silly mate._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> Check out on my tumblr page for upcoming chapter snippets posted on the weekends. =D


	10. A wish came true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance smut. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I can finally go to sleep with only four hours before I have to wake up for work. I have two more stories to update for today, but I'm not sure if I can get it up in time. I will try!
> 
> You know I love my readers so here's a treat on Lance's birthday!! Smut, Fluff, and a surprise. ;3

It was the same old routine. Save a planet from Galra rule, form diplomatic relationship, and move onto another solar system. Rinse and repeat. Somehow, Lance had itsy-bitsy tiny hope that the Purple Prince would make some kind of comeback.   
  
  
  
_ Almost. _   
  
  
  
He has a score to settle with him, and he was itchin' to let out some steam even if close combat was his weakest point for his battles. He had learned self-defense from Shiro, so there's that.   
  
However, he cannot shake off his dreaded fear of losing Keith. With Lotor alive and laying low somewhere in space, Lance can't shake the negative thoughts whenever they were out on missions. Whenever they fought stray Galra fleets thinking it would be a trap.   
  
Lance was worried for Keith's safety, and Keith can tell whenever they were alone. It had irritated the Red Paladin because he was not some damsel in distress that required constant protection and supervision. Lance knew Keith could take care of himself, but as his Alpha, he wanted to protect his mate. As Lance, he wanted to protect his best friend.   
  
And there was another issue that he and Keith had been talking lately.   
  
Their formal mating and family. Lance wanted to start a new family with Keith, but he had told him that he can wait when Keith was ready. It was still fresh with Keith after the miscarriage. He was very supportive to his mate's need and helping him cope with the new painful experience. It was much later in the months when Keith opened up to talk about what kind of child they would have. He would ask Lance about his family members and his experiences since he was orphan at a young age. Lance would speak brightly about his family while he hid his sadness. Keith knew he was homesick.   
  
Coran has given Keith some kind of alien version of contraceptive whenever they had sex especially when Keith has his heats. He knew Keith wasn't ready to have another and Lance respected his decision. He will never force Keith on something he wasn't ready for. His mother taught him well to respect his partner. Someday after this war is over, he would introduce Keith to his mother and the family.   
  
Lance sighed as he laid back on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking too much again whenever there was free time. He wanted to bother Hunk, but he was shunned away from the kitchen for some odd reason. He tried bugging Pidge, but she was busy talking with Shiro about something. Same goes with Coran and Allura.   
  
Everyone was busy except for Keith, but lately, his mate hasn't been feeling well and was told to rest in his own room per Coran's order. He was worried.   
  
Keith looked little pale and feeling sick every time he tried eating that most of his meals were being made by Coran. Most of Coran's cooking were quite questionable, but whatever it was, Keith was able to eat even if it was only a couple of spoonfuls. Over the last few weeks, Keith has been spending lots of time with Coran and Shiro (which he was still feel a ting of jealously) and he could sense some secrecy from his mate. Whatever it is, he will wait for Keith to speak. He had a feeling Keith was waiting for the right opportunity to let him know. As to what, he wasn't sure and scared about random scenarios going on in his mind.   
  
With another deep sigh, Lance closed his eyes and began to think about his happy and precious moments with Keith. He smiled when he remembered that one particular day.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
** [Two months ago] **   
  
  
  
"Welcome back Paladins." Allura spoke as she watched them taking off their helmets while walking towards her in the bridge. "How was the patrol?"   
  
"So far, nothing unusual out there, Princess Allura." Shiro spoke.   
  
Allura nodded, but noticed someone missing in the group. "Where is Keith?"   
  
"He apologizes for not greeting you Allura, but he needed to retreat to his room first before it starts." Pidge responded. "The timing was just right when we were heading back so he booked it quick."   
  
"Oh my. I will inform Coran later on to check up on Keith. "   
  
Hunk looked at Pidge. "How come you don't have one like Keith's, Pidge?"   
  
She adjusted her glasses. "I'm on heat suppressant. You know, it's bad enough I'm already a female to deal with our human lifestyle, but to be an omega on top of that, forget it. I'm fine without stupid Alphas trying to claim me. "   
  
"I'm sure Keith felt the same way too." Hunk said.   
  
"I'm going to check on Keith." Lance spoke and turned to leave when he felt a strong grip around his wrist. He looked up to see Shiro.   
  
"Is it wise to see Keith when he's in the early stage of his heat?"   
  
"I know you're worried about him, but it will be fine. If it helps ease your mind, Coran had given Keith contraceptive instead of suppressant. "   
  
"Why?"   
  
Lance shrugged. "Patient-Doctor confidentiality. It was Keith's decision, and I am going to respect it. In case you're wondering, Coran has given us wise advice to deal with his heat and so far, we only cuddle and such during his heats unless you want to hear more juicy details. We have gotten a few kinks here and there when Keith felt adventurous. "   
  
That made Shiro released his hold quickly. Lance chuckled and left with a small wave when he left the others with shocked and disgusted look. It was their fault for asking, and he was just giving them a straight answer even if it was a bit much. It wasn't like Lance wanted to flaunt on their steamy bits of their relationship, but that's what they get when asked. Plus, Coran had told him that it would best to stay with Keith during his heat as he would be craving for his presence since they have bonded.   
  
Lance paused in his steps and his brows furrowed in confusion. He could smell Keith's lingering scent in the hallway, but it came from the opposite direction of Keith's room. He had to follow the scent trail to find out where Keith went until he was standing right in front of his own room.   
  
  
_ Oh quiznak. _   
  
  
Even though the door was still closed, Keith's scent was potent enough to make his mind feel hazy and the heating arousal building down below. He took a deep breath and stepped forward when the door swooshed open. Keith's intoxicating scent had overwhelmed his senses as he walked in immediately and locked the door behind him. Keith decided to take his heat in Lance's room this time. All other times were either in Keith's room or his private nest. He wondered what made Keith decided on his room, but at the same time, it's nice how he came to his room and wait instead.   
  
  
_ That is so quiznakin’ sexy. _   
  
  
He didn't remember Keith's heat was this strong before but his mind couldn't think straight anymore. He found himself wiping off his drool when he saw so arousing that caused a huge boner in his pant. He took slow steps towards the bed without taking his eyes off the beautiful and erotic sight.   
  
His beautiful mate, Keith, wore his blue robe openly with his naked body exposed and drenched in sweat. His legs were arched up and spread wide as he was fingering himself inside while his sexy body moved like ocean waves. His other hand fondled over his glisten torso before moving up as he began to thrust his fingers in. The sounds of Keith's breathy moans were beautiful to his ears and the way he said his name several times was smooth like sweet honey. He loved it.   
  
Lance can't help, but licked his lips many times and feeling very, very aroused and hard.   
  
  
_ They weren't lying when they say an omega in heat was an arousing sight. _ Lance thought. _ Fuck Keith, I never thought of you as a tease! _   
  
  
"Lance~~," Keith purrs out his mate's name and moaning in blissful pleasure. "Lance~"   
  
"Gods Keith, I'm so fuckin' horny because of you. You are more sexier and kinky than usual. "   
  
Keith looked up with his glassy eyes, held up his hand close to his lips, and stared straight at Lance's blue eyes while licking his fingers, one-by-one like a seductress before wiggling his finger with a 'come hither' motion.   
  
Lance's brain went kaput. He must be dreaming because he never imagined Keith as the seductive type. The way he motioned him and getting himself ready for Lance was enough to make go crazy. He will ravish this omega seductress good and thoroughly.   
  
"Then come and fill me up good." Keith's voice became husky and filled with lust. "Lance, my Alpha, I want you now."   
  
After a deep growl vibrating in his throat and without a second thought, Lance stripped off his clothes so quick and began to prowl over his awaiting sexy prey by going at the opposite end of the bed. His mouth was watering while licking his lips at the lustful sight.   
  
"First, I'm going to savor your delicious body," his finger teased along Keith's very wet entrance, "then eat you until I wrecked you so good, and after that, I will stuffed you full." as he pinched the soft pink flesh. "Would you like that, my omega mate?"   
  
Keith nodded. "Please."   
  
"You're so beautiful with such politeness. I'm so attracted to you, did you know that? "   
  
Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's thighs while lowering himself close to the soft, pink flesh as he gave one hard lick. He was rewarded with his mate's full body shiver and those purring moans. He continued to lick around the soft flesh with a few detours near Keith's testicles and back down until his warm tongue plunged inside.   
  
Keith's body arched up sharply with heavy panting as he gripped hard on the blue robe he was laying on. He could feel and sense Lance's hunger for him and Keith was willingly to satisfy it. Keith choked on his breath and whimpered when Lance began to attack on his twitching cock. It was few licks along the shaft to the tip before it was sheathed by Lance's hot mouth.   
  
"Lance Lance...." Keith whimpered.   
  
Lance sat up while wiping his mouth and licking his dry lips. Keith whined from the sudden loss of warm contact.   
  
"Keith, tell me what you want next."   
  
Keith's lips trembled while grabbing one of Lance's hand with both hands and laid it on his cheek to nuzzle. "I want your knot, Lance. I want to feel your cock inside of me. "   
  
Lance grinned. "You are such a dirty mate, but I love it when you're straight-forward."   
  
He pulled his hand away and placed it back at Keith's swollen flesh around the entrance. He pinched it a few times.   
  
Keith's body arched again. "Lance... please. No more teasing please. "   
  
"Okay love. I only wanted to hear your breathy pleas. It sounds so sexy from your hot mouth. " He leaned over Keith's body and captured his lips while teasing him by rocking his hip.   
  
Keith moaned in their mouth as his mate's tongue wrestling and dominating inside. His hand moved up to Lance's brown hair and feeling the softness between his fingers. It felt like heaven.   
  
Looking dazed and confused when Lance broke the kiss, he saw admiration in those loving blue eyes. He was being swept away, and he loved it. Lance was his everything and he wanted to show how much he loved his Alpha mate.   
  
"I love you, Lance." It just came out naturally from his mouth, but somehow, it felt good to say it.   
  
Which made Lance smiled so wide and bright that he pulled Keith up to his lap as he sat back and pulled him for another deep kiss. Keith wrapped his arms around his mate's neck while sitting up on his knees with Lance's hand feeling all over his moist back. With one arm freed, Keith grabbed hold of Lance's hard cock and began stroking with steady paces. He was rewarded with a satisfying growl.   
  
With one more kiss, Keith positioned himself carefully over Lance's cock and lowering slowly until it was fully sheathed. He began to move by swaying his hip forward then back before moving up then down. He continued the same motion until the pace began to speed up.   
  
Lance was holding on Keith's slim waistline and watching this beautiful sex angel on his lap riding him in pure bliss. He thrust his hip up as Keith arched back while touching himself so sensually.   
  
Fuck. Lance hissed when Keith rode him like a cowboy on a wild bull in a rodeo show. Not only that, he was very ready to release. He laid Keith back on the bed and began thrusting faster and harder while folding him back for better entrance. He moved Keith's legs around until he found the spot when Keith gave a loud gasp before it turned into a moan. His mate was quite flexible with the way he was bend when Lance changed positions to take in every way for their pleasures.   
  
He continued to hit the same spot until he let out another deep growls and his knot expanded and released a heavy load of his semen deep inside. They were both panting heavily, and Lance was careful to move so he doesn't hurt Keith while the knot was still deflating as he gave a gentle kiss on his nose. He was ready for another round.   
  
That’s how much he loved and craved Keith. He was irresistible.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
** [Present] **

  
  
  
  
Lance groaned as he woke up from his blissful sex dream. There were other non-sinful memories he has with Keith, but that sex was the best he ever had. It was full of heated passion and love. He sat up from his bed when he heard a knock on his door.   
  
"What's up?" His voice faltered from drowsiness.   
  
"Hey Lance! Allura wants to see you in Blue's hanger now. She has something important to tell you! "   
  
"Thanks Hunk! Give me a moment, and I'll be right there. "He shook off his drowsiness and headed towards the door to leave.   
  
Hunk was talking with him as they walked together to Blue's hanger when he was stopped with a hand to his chest. He saw a mischievous smile on Hunk's face. Lance's brow quirked up with suspicion.   
  
"You first." Hunk said in a cheery voice.   
  
Lance nodded slowly and took his first step as the door opened---.   
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!!"   
  
  
** *POP POP* **   
  
  
There were streamers and confetti thrown at him. He was shocked as he turned to look at his best friend who was smiling at him.   
  
"Thanks you guys!" He wiped his tears.   
  
Allura came up to Lance with a cake that was decorated with all the Lions on the frosting with a blue lion candle in the middle. They all sang him a happy birthday, and Lance blew out his candle as everyone clapped.   
  
"So?" Pidge inched closer to Lance. "What did you wish for?"   
  
Lance laughed. "If I told you, then it won't come true."   
  
Allura clapped her hands together. "Please tell us, Lance! You never know if it will come true. "   
  
Lance smiled and looked at Keith who was standing between Shiro and Coran while looking nervously. He spoke while still staring at Keith. "It's something that requires lots of patience and mutual agreement with creation from our love."   
  
That made Keith blushed brightly and looked away quickly. Lance laughed when he heard both 'woo' from his teammates and 'bleh' from Pidge. He watched as Keith walked nervously towards him with others parted away when Keith got close to Lance.   
  
His cheeks were painted in crimson red. Lance cocked his head and gave his warmest smile at his mate.   
  
"Are you feeling okay, Keith? I can escort you back to your room if needed. "   
  
Keith shook his head. "I've been better." He took one of Lance's hands with both sweaty hands. "I want to be first to give you a present. It's not much. "   
  
"I will love anything from you, Keith." His words filled with affection. "Just having you on this special day was good enough."   
  
"I felt that wasn't enough to show how much I love and appreciate you for everything. Your warm support. The love you taught me to feel. Most of all, how gentle and patient you were with me. That means a lot. "as he placed his mate's hand over his stomach." Happy Birthday, Lance. "    
  
Lance blinked and looked down at Keith's stomach then back at Keith. He repeated the process a few more times before he kept his sight on Keith.   
  
"Are you-- Is this-- Really, Keith?" It came out nothing, but stutters as he tried to comprehend.   
  
"Yeah Lance. It's true. "He nodded." I want to start family with you. "   
  
Keith yelped in surprise when Lance pulled him in hug and lifted him up as they spun and stopped. Lance cupped his cheeks and kissed him. This time, it was Keith who looked stupefied.   
  
"How long?" Lance asked.   
  
"Just a month."   
  
"I thought--- You said---" He was hushed by Keith's finger on his lip.   
  
"I know. I'm still scared after my first, but after our talks and how much you were willing to wait, I told myself that I know I found my happiness with you. I stopped taking the pill long ago for this to happen. "   
  
"I love you so much Keith. This is the best birthday I can ever ask and sharing this happiness with our friends and teammates. "   
  
Both Keith and Lance laughed and smiled as their friends came to circle them around to congratulate them. Even the Lions gave their congratulations with their roars. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's body and kissed his forehead.   
  
His wish has came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	11. Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Klance fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I literally woke up at midnight to watch Season 3! My feels! I wrote some of my thoughts over at tumblr. XD
> 
> I have a writer's bugs so I might be on a roll in updating with some stories today! =D 
> 
> "Leon" is a Greek name for "Lion". <3

Being joyous was a huge understatement for Lance. He was ecstatic since he was becoming a father with his loving mate. Keith was at the end of his trimester and ready to pop at anytime. He loved Keith's beautiful glow when he was carrying their child even if his moods are quite sporadic. He loved him nonetheless and can't ask anymore because this is what he had wish for.   
  
He still has his goofy smile on his face and enjoying his current peaceful moment with Keith. His head laid resting on Keith's firm thigh as Keith was combing his brown hair with his fingers. It was very soothing and once in awhile, he could feel little thumps from Keith's beach ball size stomach.   
  
The little one has been quite active since the day it was formed and he would chuckle from Keith's complaints about this one might be taking from him. Lance doesn't mind if their little one takes its good looks from Keith.   
  
Lance took Keith's free hand and kissed his fingers up to his lips. He looked up at his loving mate.   
  
"I would never think we would have this kind of life and this moment when we found Blue. To become heroes and saving the universe. "He kissed again." Most of all, you were my biggest surprise to my life. "   
  
Keith's smile was soft, and his fingers brushed away the stray strands from Lance's face.   
  
"You were too. Thank you, Lance. "   
  
"Anytime, love. You know I will do anything for you as you would for me even out of spite. "   
  
Lance laughed when Keith's fingers flicked on his forehead. This was their precious and peaceful moments. They both laughed when they heard Red purring in their mind. Apparently, she had called on first dibs on their child as her grand cub before Blue can. They have never seen the Lions bickered over who wanted to be first to greet their child. Then again, they kept their child's name a secret from everyone including the Lions until their baby is born. It would be a surprise.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Lance rubbed Keith's stomach for good luck every time he had to go out. Plus, he would get a few kisses from his own lady luck which he would run away laughing from Keith when he said it.   
  
Apparently, this was one of the days that Lance wished he hadn't volunteer to go out on the scouting mission. He was blessed for Red Lion's quick speed when he raced back to the Castle after Allura called him. Pidge and Hunk had offered to take over the rest of his mission so he can be with Keith.   
  
Keith was going into labor and was shouting for Lance to get his ass back in the Castle before he kicks him to the nearest wormhole. He was internally grateful for Shiro's prosthetic hand when Keith gripped him because apparently, from Hunk's own word, he would have crack your bones like a toothpick.   
  
Lance threw his helmet aside the moment he got into their medical bay and hearing Keith's heavy breathing and screams. He ran the opposite side of the bed and grabbed hold of Keith's sweaty hand. He was stroking and calming his mate. Coran was at the edge as he spoke commands to push and breathing.   
  
"I am getting a C-section if we have another one because this is painful as hell." Keith breathes heavily and pushing hard with all his strength.   
  
"Hang in there, love. Little one is coming out. " Lance took a peek over." I can see its little head. "   
  
"You're almost there, Keith. Just a few more push and this pup will be out in no time. "   
  
After few more pushes, Keith screamed loud until his whole body felt much lighter and more sweaty. With little strength left, he smiled when Lance gave a kiss on his forehead. They could hear little cries filled up the whole room.   
  
"Congratulations! It's a boy! "Coran spoke and looked at Lance." Come here, my boy and snip off his umbilical cord. Say hello to your new pup. "   
  
Lance released his hold on Keith and took unsteady steps towards Coran. He was in awe when Coran handed him a scissor and helped guide it carefully when he snipped it off. He just stood watching as Coran went to clean up their baby and wrapping him up in a small towel. Coran smiled as he handed the infant into Lance's cradling arms.   
  
Lance was speechless. No words can truly describe the feelings when he held his first born. It was magical.   
  
His child has same hair color and nose as himself, but skin tone was same as Keith's. He was a beautiful boy and that made Lance swelled in pride.   
  
  
  
_ He got our excellent genes. _   
  
  
  
He gave gentle rocking and cooing his boy when it was still crying before walking back to his mate. Shiro had helped clean off excessive sweat off of Keith's body before placing a clean towel on Keith's lap. Lance could tell that Keith was extremely nervous, and yet, swelled in happiness with his fears washed away when he heard the first sound of his crying baby.   
  
He smiled when he carefully handed the baby in Keith's awaiting arms and watched the beautiful scene in front of him. He knew his mate was beautiful, but this was absolutely stunning. It felt like he had struck the biggest jackpot in his life. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.   
  
"Got a name for this little one?" Shiro asked.   
  
Keith just continues to look at the bundle in his arms. "Lance is in charge of naming our child."   
  
Lance smiled. "It's Leon. And Shiro? We both wanted you to be Leon's godfather. "   
  
"It would be an honor." Shiro's smile beamed bright. "Thank you guys."   
  
They all looked up immediately as they heard loud, happy roars echoing inside the Castle which shook the whole place. Shiro looked at Lance, who just shrugged, with a smile on his face while shaking his head.   
  
  
  
_ Hey. What can I say? The Lions are part of our family too. This is our way to say thanks. _   
  
  
  
  
Lance only smiled as he stood closer to his mate and watching as Leon's tiny hand were on Keith's chest and taking his first drink. Coran came over and helped Keith out with the proper hold and feeding with Leon while giving helpful advice. He was their father-figure in space, and that was when Keith had asked Coran to be their son's grandfather since Keith had look up Coran as a father.   
  
It was a simple question, but when it came from his mate’s own mouth, he could see Coran’s shocked then ecstatic look in one go.   
  
He was proud of Keith’s first baby steps in becoming a wonderful parent.   
  
It was a beautiful sight.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Oh my gosh. Leon is so adorable! "Allura gushed when she got to hold him." Welcome to the family, Leon! I'm Allura and these are my mice. They will be your new friends! "   
  
Lance was all in smiles and feeling extra proud while his mate was taking a nap on his shoulder with arm wrapped around his waist. He kissed on top of Keith's head and stroking his hair while watching Allura and her mice played with Leon.   
  
He was letting his mate rest after waking up every few hours to feed Leon and changing his diapers. Lance wanted to help out, but Keith wanted him to get enough sleep when he had to go out. Plus, Coran had offered his assistance when Keith needs to recharge.   
  
Allura had given him time to be with Leon, so he was able to do his role as a father. He had to teach Keith the basics of raising their child since he had lots of experiences coming from a large family. He enjoyed the grimace look on Keith's face when it was time to change the diapers. It was funny to see one of their best Paladin defeated by poopy diapers and few unexpected good shots. His little sharpshooter.   
  
Leon got his best aim from him. He was proud of that fact. Lance looked down to see Keith's brow furrowed in his sleep. He gave few small kisses on his head and rubbed gently on Keith's arm to soothe his mate. He could sense Keith's distress from his nightmares as he whispered comfort words without alerting Allura.   
  
And especially, he didn't want Leon to feel what Keith's feeling right now.   
  
"I'm here, love. Shhh... " Lance softly cooed him." I'm here. You're here with us in the Castle with Leon. You're safe right now. "   
  
Keith made soft whimpers and nuzzled closely to Lance as he wrapped both arms around his mate's body until Keith's nose was touching near the crook of his neck. He could feel his mate’s breathing tickling his skin with his nose taking in his scent for comfort when tensions on his body began to relax. His scent always has comfort Keith which they had many cuddle sessions.   
  
But Lance knew why Keith was acting like this. No matter how much he can comfort his mate, he could sense and see Lotor's mark on Keith’s neck. His mate would have nightmares that kept him up late into the night. He would be awake and watching over Leon until he fell asleep with his hand resting onto their baby’s tummy. There are times when they slept together as three with other times, it would just Keith and Leon. He would be close by watching them rest when Keith would whisper his name in his sleep.   
  
When Leon would wake up before Keith, he would feed him and play with him close by so when Keith wakes up, he won't have a panic attack. Something he found out when he took Leon for a bath after he smells something stinky within his vicinity and Keith went full out emotional when he woke up. It took awhile to calm his mate down, but he promised to wait until he wakes up unless it was an emergency such as changing Leon's very stinky and poopy diaper.   
  
Until he can sever their forced bonds, Lance knew Keith never could be safe. As long Lotor was still alive, he knew the Galran Prince will find many ways and underhand methods to take back Keith. He knows that Lotor will never let Keith go once he has him again.   
  
For now, he will spend as much time with Keith and their child as he can.   
  
He will protect his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	12. I love you Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Wow. Thank you everyone! I was in awe when this fic has surpassed 10k hits. *bows* Thank you again! <3
> 
> As you can see, this story is going to end in 3 more chapters. Until then, enjoy! <3

Lance's grin was wide like a watermelon slice and gently tap on his cheek with one finger. Keith quirked a brow and just stared at him with Leon, who is now a year old, in his arms. He was wearing a cute onesie version of their Paladin suit that Coran had specially made with a hoodie that had cat ears. He had six versions of his onesie and today, he was wearing blue.   
  
"Aw C’mon Keith. You know you want to give it to me" Lance leaned his cheek closer with his eyes closed. "Just give me a good, wet kiss right here for good luck."   
  
Keith looked at Lance then at Leon who was drooling and decided if Lance wanted a nice wet one, he'll get one. With a quiet snicker, he lifted Leon up closer to Lance's awaiting cheek and let Leon leaned in until he gave one big and wet sloppy kiss. Leon giggled when Lance stood up straight quick and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.   
  
"We gotta work on controlling your drool, mister."   
  
Leon just giggled and held out his arms at his Alpha parent. Lance smiled and took him out of Keith's arm as he lifted him up in the air. Leon was laughing with his little hands reaching for Lance's face until he was brought down to his face and Lance kissed his forehead. He lifted him up again and cooing his little man with his cute laughter echoing across the hanger.   
  
"How can I be mad at this little cutie? Of course not! He has my awesome genetics! "He rubbed his nose against Leon's and kissing both of his chubby cheeks." Correction. He has our genetics. "   
  
Keith walked in closer to narrow the gap when Lance looked up and kissed his Alpha mate on the lips. He pulled back while taking Leon from him and stood back smiling. Lance was an idiot, but he loved that idiot.   
  
"Hell yeah! I am one lucky dude in the universe. "as he made a cheesy pose of showing his pearly white teeth and that Casanova-like wink. He had spent a bit too much time with Coran because Keith swore he was hallucinating glowing sparkles in the background.   
  
"Be careful out there, Lance."   
  
Lance placed his helmet on and gave a thumbs up. "I will, sweetheart."   
  
Keith groaned at the nickname and took Leon's little hand to wave at Lance when he went into the Red Lion. Red roared as she was activated and flew out to meet the others.   
  
He missed piloting the Lions especially with Red. Leon tugged on his shirt and Keith looked down to see him yawning. It was time for his nap as he yawned too. They both could use a nap and hopefully by the time they wake up, the others should be back from their diplomatic works.   
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
Keith stretched out his limbs the moment his conscience woke up and sat up blinking when rubbing out the tiredness in his eyes. He got up from his bed and headed towards Leon's crib to check on him and smiled when Leon was still asleep with his little stuffed Lion that Coran made for him. He leaned in to kiss his little forehead as he rolled on his side to hug his toy.   
  
Leon was their angel. His little lion.   
  
Keith never thought he would have a family of his own, let alone giving birth to a child. It was something he believed it would be impossible to achieve with the way his life has been nothing, but heartache and pain when his parents died. When he lost Shiro and got kicked out of the Garrison.   
  
He wished they were still alive to see their grandchild. Lost in his sad thoughts, a tear fell down on the crib's mattress and Keith wiped his tears with his sleeve. He hadn’t cried like this since their death. He took another deep breath and placed his hand over Leon's head as he gave gentle strokes.   
  
But now, he has a family of his own. He loved everyone in the Castle including the mice. They are great babysitters and started to act as Leon’s little protectors.   
  
"I love you, Leon. Beside Lance and the others, you gave me the most happiness and love. Don't tell Lance, but I love you more than him. "Keith smiled.   
  
Leon yawned, and it made Keith’s heart melt.   
  
Keith continued to look at his sleeping son until he felt a tingling feel down his spine and a phantom prick on his neck. With one quick glance on Leon, he made slow strides to the door with his hand over his blade. When the door sensed his presence, it opened as Keith inched out half his body out with caution with eyes looking to his left and right of the hallway.   
  
The prickling feels still lingered, but it had moved to his mind now. He didn't understand the strange sensation as if it was familiar. To what? He had no clue.   
  
But it was ‘calling’ him.   
  
He moved back inside and turned to check--   
  
  
  
_ Leon! _   
  
  
  
  
Keith's heart plummeted hard and ran out of the room to find his son. Fear had washed all over his mind and body.   
  
  
  
_ Pleaseplease be safe. _   
  
  
  
It was impossible for anyone to take Leon out without him noticing. He was cursing and praying with hopes of Leon's safety unless it was the use of magic.   
  
He can't lose Leon.   
  
  
  
_ Where are you Leon? _   
  
  
  
He was out of breath until he saw something ran past the hallway in fast blur. He followed the unknown trespasser until he was near the bridge when his body froze and the prickling sensation became worse and eerily familiar when he got close.   
  
  
  
_ No... _   
  
  
  
The scent. He can never forget this scent no matter how much he wanted to forget. His body was trembling, but he had to stay strong for Leon. His baby needs him. He took a deep breath to ease his tension and walked close to the door as it opened with his hand still on his Marmora blade.   
  
It felt like time had stop instantly. He could see Coran faced down and passed out on the floor with two unknown females standing over him.   
  
  
  
_ Who are they? They looked Galra, but only part. How did they get on the ship undetected?! _   
  
  
  
One was big and burly with some crazy pink eye shadows and blue lips. The other looked almost faceless with a long tail and a creepy-looking blue cat on her shoulder. At least, Coran was still alive when he saw his chest heaving steady.   
  
But his violet eyes moved towards the center of the bridge where he could feel his peaceful life had shattered. There was another two females standing on each side of the control center and one of them had a childish smile. Her skin was red with unusual markings on her face and thick ponytail-like hairdo. The other looked somewhat normal except she had blue hair and a gentle demeanor on her face.   
  
It came out a whisper when his eyes stared at the center again. Even if he can only see the backside, Keith can never forget him. He cannot forget his first Alpha mate.   
  
"Lo--tor?"   
  
His body stiffened when he saw Lotor turned around slowly with that devil smile on his sharp face with Leon cradled in his arms. His baby was still asleep, but he was not safe in Lotor's arms. He has to take Leon away from Lotor and hide him somewhere safer than here.   
  
"I miss you, my dear Keith. My beautiful omega. "Lotor stepped down and walked slowly towards Keith." You have gotten more lovelier and softer. I do miss your sweet scent. "   
  
Keith shook his head in disbelief with his fingers trembling over the hilt of his blade. He wanted to snatch Leon away from Lotor and run, but he can't. His body refused to respond to his will. He looked up and saw Lotor standing so close in front of him.   
  
His close and towering presence alone made his inside feelings quivered.   
  
Lotor's appearance has changed quite a bit from two years ago. He looked much more refined like true royalty and eerily calmer than before. With one arm cradling the baby, Lotor placed his hand on Keith's cheek and tilted his head as if he was admiring.   
  
"How? Why? "   
  
His thumb traced along Keith's plump, pink lips and smiled. "Is this a way to treat your Alpha mate after so long? I'm quite... disheartened, Keith. I came to see you after all. "   
  
"Please." Keith pleaded. He did not want to give in to Lotor, but with Leon in Lotor's arm, he was willing to sacrifice anything for Leon's safety. "Don't hurt Leon."   
  
Lotor looked down at the sleeping baby. "So this is the pup's name. Sounds charming. "He retracted his hand back and with one finger, he traced along his small cheek." Is he similar to you or? "The tip of his fingernail poked, but did not break skin." that Blue Paladin? I can see some of the similarities with him. "   
  
He could feel tears falling down on his cheek as he saw Leon squirming from the touch. It felt like his heart had shattered in a million pieces and he would do anything to keep Leon safe from all harm. He was willing to switch places with Leon. Lotor did come for him.   
  
"Please Lotor. Please. Don't hurt him. "His voice was trembling." I--I'll do anything. Please. Just don't hurt my child. I will come with you willingly. It’s me you want. ”   
  
Lotor glanced over his shoulder and with a quick head cock, the blue female Galra walked over to his side and took the baby out of his grasp. She moved away and stood over Coran's still body.   
  
Keith's breathing hitched when he felt those cold hand again on his face. He looked up and stared at Lotor's deep purple pupils with watery eyes. His face was tilted up by his chin.   
  
"I wouldn't hurt your own creation, Keith. Tell me. Did you weep for our own? Or did you forget ours after having this one alive? "   
  
His lips trembled along with his body when tears just flowed out like twin waterfalls on his cheeks. How dare Lotor question him this? He was crying endlessly for two days straight after he got out of the healing pod when they got him back to the Castle. It was true that Keith never wanted to bear pups for Lotor, but it was still his own. His very first born.   
  
  
** CRACK! **   
  
  
The action had spooked the females in the room, but Keith didn't care. He was angry at Lotor, so he slapped him hard on the cheek. Lotor rubbed his cheek with a slight surprised look on his face. His whole body was shaking until sounds came out of his mouth. He was laughing and then stopped with a knowing smirk.   
  
"I wasn't wrong in retrieving you after all. I missed your little spunk. ”With his arm snaking around his slim frame, he grabbed Keith hard by the waist and pulled him closer to his body while tilting his chin up." Let's rekindle our little flame and make up some lost times together. I missed our sweet times in bed with your soft, beautiful body withering to my touches. ”   
  
Keith shook his head in silence, but his body went stiffed immediately.   
  
Lotor lowered closely to Keith's neck. "It's time to come home, my omega mate. Take your one last look because you are not coming back to this place. And this time, you can never escape from me ever. ”   
  
Keith’s eyes widen and gasped loudly when Lotor nipped the bonded mark on his neck with his sharp canines, he felt his whole body limped with his knees buckled out from sudden lost of strength.   
  
He was going back to his wicked hell. He was going back to his Alpha Prince.   
  
His two years of happiness felt short, but they were the best memories of his life. His eyes felt heavy to stay open, but he wanted to look at Leon one last time when he saw her placed him under Coran's arm and tucking him close.   
  
He wants to preserve his precious memories of his first born with Lance. He was a creation of their true love.   
  
With a very weak smile, "I love you, Leon. "   
  
Darkness welcomes him back and his body lifted away from the gentle warmth of his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> And the only chapter I won't put a preview summary because I don't want to spoil what's going to happen here. =3


	13. His Empress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I think I am going to hide somewhere safe. xD I've thrown my readers another curve ball.

Tips of his clawed fingers combed through his omega's long raven hair and enjoying the smooth strands between his fingers as Lotor gazed down on Keith. His precious omega mate was resting half on his bare chest with one arm situated across with his head just above his armpit. He could feel Keith's warm, steady breathing against his skin.   
  
His fingers slid away from his omega's hair towards the soft cheek before having it rested over Keith's hand on his chest.   
  
It was a beautiful moment. To reclaim his lovely mate back in his life.   
  
After two years of self-recovery and the complete overhaul of the Galra Empire with few changes after his Father's death, Lotor knew it was time to bring Keith back. Keith is and will always be his mate for life even with that little wretched infidelity with the Blue Paladin.   
  
If he was like his brash self two years ago, Lotor would have punish Keith for his disobedience and would treated him nothing more than a slave prisoner on a short leash than a royal mate. He would have been blinded by negative thoughts just like his Father and that was something he refused to follow.   
  
Now, he has become more prudent and somewhat sensible with his future endeavors. He had created his own allies within the Empire by his great persuasion with little efforts by use of words and strength. He has proven to be the rightful ruler as their new Emperor of the Galra Empire. Afterwards, he had to take special care of Haggar and some of her loyal druids when she became the new problem after his Father's death, but instead he had granted her exile from his new reign. She won't dare to strike back at Lotor when he still has his Father's corpse hidden somewhere safely. The universe knew of Zarkon's death, but between the two of them, they knew he was only in a thin line between the living and the dead within his special coffin that Haggar created.   
  
It would be only natural for a ruler to have an Empress by their side. To Lotor, Keith was the perfect requirement to rule by his side. After all, he was the Red Paladin and they had their ceremony in front of the entire Empire and approved by his Father before the unwanted interruptions from Paladins of Voltron and Blades of Marmora spies.   
  
Everyone knew of his status. That’s how he was able to gather the information to find his naughty mate.   
  
He could feel his sleeping omega shuffled between the sheet and nuzzling his flushed cheek against his naked torso.   
  
It had taken awhile to bring down a few notches of Keith's fire until he was just right where Lotor wanted him to be now. Just a little convincing and few sweet promising words to keep the fiery omega in check. He knew Keith would do anything for his pup with the Blue Paladin.   
  
Somewhere deep down in his forgotten and cold heart, he would never to hurt Keith's pup even if it wasn't his. He was quite unhappy when he got wind of his mate's pregnancy during the reconstruction phase. He was still furious of what happened to his own and the sight of seeing their happiness left him with bitter taste.   
  
All those feelings subsided when they went to retrieve the Red Paladin with Ezor snatching the year old pup with her cloaking ability to lure him. He expected to feel indifferent with the pup in his arms since it was the Blue Paladin's.   
  
The pup didn't even stir from sleep for being in Lotor's cradled arms as he was clearly not the Alpha it shouldn't feel safe with, but it did. It didn't even cry when Lotor poked him on his soft, chubby cheek. It only squirmed from the prick.   
  
He could see his omega's burning fire dissolving immediately when his precious pup was being hurt. It was a beautiful sound to hear omega's pleading voice while saying his name. It just happens to be one of his little weakness for the Alpha in him to see a beautiful view of a docile omega to beg.   
  
He will have his pretty omega mate once again and this time, Keith can never escape from him.   
  
Lotor had to laugh when Keith slapped him hard after questioning his feelings about their own pup. He could see it in those violet eyes of how much it had hurt him.   
  
That's when he felt an unknown urge of not harming this strange pup. He knew Keith's behavior enough that he can convince him to be by his side willingly. Lotor had done enough research to gain the advantages with all his opponents.   
  
His thoughts broken when he felt his omega mate stirred and looking up at him with drowsy eyes. His hand moved to touch his cheek and watching Keith crawling slowly over his body to kiss. His hands slid down on Keith's back and under the sheet until they rested on the plump butt cheeks and giving several good squeezes. Keith mewled in their kisses with the feel of wetness rubbing against his thigh.   
  
He chuckled. His omega mate was already eager to be taken again after their long night session.   
  
He pulled Keith back into sitting upright in a straddle position. His omega was very beautiful in heat with soft glows formed around his naked form. His cheeks were flushed lovely in red and already the sweat has glistened all over his body. He licked his dry lips with hunger.   
  
His mate just started his heat yesterday, and it was quite easy to please his lovely mate by knotting and breeding him good. He loves to be stuff and fill into sweet oblivion which he took great pleasure to fulfill.   
  
"It has been awhile, my dear." His hands roaming around Keith's waist before teasing over his leaking cock and stroking the base. "I want to feel your sweet, hot pleasure. Show me and I can reward you with your heart's desire. "   
  
Keith arched back with more soft mewls. One of his hand went behind his back and feeling around until he found his Alpha's thick, hard cock. He gave gentle strokes near the tip and moving his himself closer until he can feel it between his butt cheeks. He swayed his hip and rubbing his wet slick around the pelvic area.   
  
"Mm... My Alpha sire please. May I? "Keith purred." I want your big, thick Alpha cock inside. "   
  
Lotor grinned. "You may my dear for requesting so nice. Pleasure me good, beautiful. "   
  
Keith wiggled his hip up and gave a few more strokes of Lotor's cock before sheathing down on it. He whimpered from the length and width inside his small wall. His hip began to sway first in a slow, teasing manner for a minute or two before bouncing on his thick cock with couples of rocking and twisting of his body.   
  
He wasn’t one with using such vulgar words since he was royalty, but Keith made it easy for him to throw it away when he took charge.   
  
The action caused Lotor to arch up with loud growls and placed his hands on each side of Keith's waist to hold him as he began to thrust up. Keith matched the volume with his moans and placed his hands on Lotor's broad chest as he laid down. He scooted himself up to give hungry kisses with hands roaming on Lotor's face and shoulders while Lotor's hands were all over his back.   
  
He arched again and purring when Lotor began to thrust hard. Keith's hand went back to stroke on the testicles which made the thrusts go slower. Lotor growled again with his hands squeezing hard on firm cheeks as he jack-hammered his mate's tight hole. It made Keith moaned even louder with his hands on chest to steady himself as he was excited of being pounded by his Alpha. He bit his lips and interchanging his position of wrapping around Lotor and sitting halfway as his thrust changed from slow and steady to jack-hammering.   
  
"Knot me! Fill me again, sire! "Keith pleaded between breaths.“ Please! ”   
  
Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith's waist tight and held him down still when his knot expanded wide, locking in and releasing his heavy flow of his seeds inside. The cool feel of his moist shivers and sweet mewl sounds of his omega were beautiful, but the taste of those pink lips were desirable when he pulled him down to kiss.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
The construction for their new home base has been completed with furnished necessities. Floating Command Center will still be used and operational for military use, but this new land base, it was for their personal use.   
  
Lotor has thought long and hard how to handle his affairs and one of his main objective was to make his mate feel right at home. A place where he can raise their pups away from threats and battle lines. It was situated on Planet Arus and hidden from view and away from that small Arusian village. He doesn't need those small weaklings anywhere near his domain.   
  
He was walking down the well-lit corridor and stopped when he felt a harsh tug on his pant leg and looked down to see a baby Galra girl trying to climb on his leg. He bent down to pick her up and cradled in his arms. Her fluffy cat-like ears twitched happily when she nuzzled against him and taking many whiffs of his scent with happy purrs. Her flesh tone was pale lavender with small turf of black curls and bright violet eyes. She was wearing a small dark blue blouse with short matching bloomer.   
  
She was a splitting image of his omega mate if he was in his Galra form.   
  
"Amue!"   
  
Lotor watched his mate came jogging towards them with another baby Galra in his arm, but this time, it was a boy. This one had thin layers of white hair and darker blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue onesie with a small Galra insignia on the left chest side.   
  
It still shook Lotor how this little one was a mirror image of him as a tiny pup. No doubt that it was his pup.   
  
Keith stopped while catching his breath. His mate doesn’t need any glamour to enhance his beauty. He was already beautiful with his new royal outfit. It was similar to his military outfit, but made with the softest material to accommodate his skin sensitivity.   
  
"She must have sense your presence and decided to crawl out of my grasp fast so she can be the first one to greet you."   
  
He looked at baby Amue. "Is that right?"   
  
Her little hand tugged on his long white hair and placing some in her small mouth. She was munching and tugging on them with her little hands.   
  
"Ah, Amue." Keith walked closer and reached out for her and pulled some of Lotor's white hair out of her mouth. "She likes to put anything her mouth right now."   
  
"How's Sincline?" Lotor asked and adjusted his arms when Amue began to pull on his military suit to stand up.   
  
Keith looked down on his boy who just napped in his cradle arms. His little, pointy ears twitching in his sleep when he heard Lotor's voice. "He's doing finely. Tired out after his usual playing and feeding. "   
  
Lotor's hand reached out and touched Keith's cheek. He could hear slight sadness in his voice and seeing his violet eyes dimmed low. His hand moved over to his mate's chin and tilted his face up.   
  
"What do you wish for, Keith? I can grant you one desire. "   
  
Keith's eyes shifted from Lotor's gaze. Lotor knew what his mate wanted the most. He was willingly to grant Keith his wish for his good deeds. His mate doesn't have the slightest clue why he was being kept well and special. Keith has given him what he had desire: the birth of his twin pups and the new sovereignty for the Galra Empire with their unity.   
  
He watched as Keith returned his gaze back at him with softness in those eyes.   
  
"I..." His voice wavered at first, but found his courage to continue. "I want to see Leon. Can I see him? "   
  
His mate didn't ask for seeing his comrades nor the Blue Paladin, but his Leon pup.   
  
Amue blinked and yawned as she nuzzled against her Alpha parent.   
  
Lotor cracked a small smile and leaned in to kiss Keith's forehead.   
  
"It will be granted, my dear Empress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	14. Take a bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: It was quite painful to write this chapter. You will understand once you read it. This chapter is a mixed between the past and the present timeline as it will answer some of the comments from the previous chapter. ;3
> 
> So much anguish in this chapter and it was a monster to write! Almost 4k! One more chapter to go!

** [Present] **   
  
  
  
His little blue eyes looked up with awe when he sat down in front of the Red Lion. Red lowered herself down with her face close to Leon until his little hands could touch her jaw. He giggled.   
  
"MA!"   
  
Red moved her back carefully when she opened her mouth and waited until Leon began to crawl with some struggles of getting over her jaw, but he was able to get inside as Red lifted her head up and closing her mouth.   
  
The cockpit lit brightly for Leon as he continued to crawl inside and stopped near the chair where he just sat down. He was still tiny and wobbly to stand and climb up on the chair. His eyes sparkled at the red lights illuminating in the small room and began watching intently when a small video popped up on the monitor.   
  
It was a video showing Keith piloting Red. Red was showing her grand cub clips of Leon's omega parent. She didn't want Leon to forget Keith since he is still very young. She can sense how much he missed his omega parent as Red was. Her little bond with the tiny cub.   
  
His little arms reached out. "Ma Ma!"   
  
Lance just stood quietly and looking up at Red. The moment Leon was able to move and crawl, he would find him heading towards Red's hanger. He was able to form a tiny bond with Red at a very age which surprised everyone including Princess Allura and Coran.   
  
Probably it has to do with both parents’ bonds with Red.   
  
Sometimes, he would crawl to the other Lion's hanger, but most of the time, it would be at Red's.   
  
Leon missed his mommy.   
  
He missed Keith and felt angry with himself. Keith was taken away from him again.   
  
He was taken away by Lotor again. How the hell was he able to sneak into Castle undetected twice?! They really need to update the defense system.   
  
His hands clenched tight by his side. He was glad that Leon was safe. If Leon had been taken too... He knew he would snapped.   
  
Lance would kill Lotor with his bare hands. He cannot lose his own family to that vile Galra, but Keith told him not to let his anger get to him. He didn't want him to fall and be like Lotor. Keith knew Lance was better than that. He didn't want Lance to change drastically because of him.   
  
Red lowered herself again in front of Lance and opened her mouth as he took a huge, deep breath and walked inside. He can't let Leon feel his anger. Leon needed him as he was needed with his baby son.   
  
Leon's head turned when he sensed his Alpha parent walking in.   
  
"Pa! PaPa! "   
  
Lance smiled and scooped him up in his arms with double kisses on his little chubby cheeks. He sat in the chair with Leon on his lap and both are now watching random clips of Keith from Red's recorded view.   
  
His fight. The talks with Red when he needed comfort. A few tender moments between them such as kisses and hugs. Most of all, the gentle looks on Keith's face when he was carrying Leon and telling Red how much he loved Lance. How Keith was afraid that he would abandon him after his capture.   
  
Lance wouldn't abandon Keith. It was vice versa. He was afraid that Keith would push him away.   
  
"Ma Ma!"   
  
"Yeah. That's Ma. "He had wished Keith was here to hear Leon's first words." Your Ma is an amazing fighter. "   
  
Leon looked back at his Alpha parent. "PaPa!"   
  
He smiled and gave a gentle pat on Leon's little head. "We will get Ma back."   
  
Leon looked down and saw Lance's free hand rested on his tummy. His two little hands grabbed hold one of his fingers and placed it in his toothless mouth. It only made Lance chuckled and returned his attention back on the monitor when it showed a clip during his birthday.   
  
It was the best birthday he could ever ask. He watched with a sad smile when a very special scene popped to a blushing and nervous Keith who was about to give him a special present. He looked down at Leon who was drooling and nibbling on his finger.   
  
Leon was their special present. Everyone in the Castle loved him, but not as much they loved him. He was their everything and Lance only admit to himself that he might love Leon more than Keith, but he won't say it out loud. Keith might kick him out of their shared room if he did.   
  
But he had been feeling that Keith felt the same way and it was fine. Leon was their first child together.   
  
He will get Keith back.   
  
No one, not even Prince Lotor, can separate and severed their bond forever.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
** [Past] **   
  
  
It hurt. His whole body hurt and was very sensitive to even slightest pressure when he was grabbed harshly by his arm. He hated this damsel in distress feeling, but that's how it was when he was trying to escape.   
  
He hated how very sensitive he is during pregnancy.   
  
He wasn't escaping from Lotor. No, he was trying to escape from a little usurp rebels within the Galra Empire. He was in another battle cruiser that was taken over by those who opposed of Lotor's reign.   
  
They had taken him from his room when Lotor and his female generals were out for a meeting. They had persuaded few servants to work with them and lured him out where they snatched him up immediately.   
  
Keith fought them, but he was no match with several Alphas surrounding him. Not only that, he was carrying Lotor's litter and his maternal instinct had kicked in to protect his stomach. He would snarl at them and swatted away their disgusting hands when they tried feel his sensitive body.   
  
The rebels only wanted him as a bargaining chip. All the Galras knew he was the new Emperor's mate. Their new Empress of the Galra Empire.   
  
And he didn't want to stay long with their company. He heard several whispers of wanting to fuck and breed him. To stuff him full of their pups and then pass him around like a common whore. They will do it after they make sure that Lotor will bend to their demands or they will kill the litter in Keith's stomach.   
  
Keith heaved at the thought of losing another part of him because of Lotor. He already lost once due to Zarkon, but to lose another to these stupid rebels, Keith won't let it happened even if he hated Lotor too.   
  
That's when he found himself using his omega self as an advantage and quickly seduced one of the guards to open his dingy cell. With a simple release of his sweet omega pheromones, he successfully attracted the Alpha guard and got him wrapped around his fingers when he did his 'come hither' finger motion while feeling up his body with sensuality. It disgusted him when Keith had to pretend, but it worked when the Alpha got closer enough to knock him out hard by the neck when he snatched the weapon out of his side and struck him.   
  
He shuddered at the whole experience. He will need a nice, long bath to wash off the stench. With a weapon in his hand, he carefully sneaked out to find an exit.   
  
Instead, he had to hide himself quick inside a room when he noticed the guards ruffled movements. He knew his time limit was very small. He took a deep breath and made sure he overrode the door's code to have it remain closed at all times as he ran towards the huge panel and hoped he remembered what Galran symbols they are.   
  
The moment he pressed the buttons and relaying a distress signal, his head whipped back as he heard loud pounding sounds at the door and several shouts outside.   
  
They found out about his escape and now they're here to retrieve him. He quickly looked back at the panel and pressed several buttons in hopes of someone or anyone nearby to pick up this signal.   
  
A blade struck through the door along with several huge dents on the door. Keith looked around the room until he saw a vent big enough for him to go through. He made a mad dash to the side of the wall and climbed up on the panel as he shot at the ventilation panel. He immediately climbed in as the door was busted open and crawled away fast to wherever it leads.   
  
With another harsh kick, the panel flew open, and Keith crawled out and made a careful landing on the ground. He looked around and saw he was in a hanger with many fighter ships. He could make his escape until he had to find cover when sentries had found him and shot their blasters at him. He was cornered behind stacks of boxed crates and covering his head and stomach when debris fell over him.   
  
He had to get into one of the fighter ships quick to escape. He can do it, but the feels of his litter moving and kicking inside of his stomach made him winced in pain. He massaged his stomach and gave gentle coos to keep them calm. They could sense his fears.   
  
The shooting had stopped, but now, he could smell several Alpha horrid scents filling up the entire room especially with one strong scent that was dangerously near him. It made his body run cold with tingles and shivers as Keith ran from his hiding only to grab swiftly by his wrist and was tossed immediately towards the awaiting group and onto the cold, metal floor.   
  
“Get your dirty hands off of me! Let go! ”   
  
He kicked and struggled from their rough grasps with several large hands touching his body and shredding his clothes into strips. His torso area and parts of his thighs were openly exposed with hands feeling up against his skin. He heard satisfied hums and more chattering about who will be the first to fuck and stuff him full with their knot.   
  
Keith shook his head with more fierce thrashings of his body. He won't let them defiled his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and blocked his mind from all these violating touches and disgusting comments as he would rather die than be used as some sex slave, but he can't. His mind was filled with the thought of Leon and his growing litter.   
  
They were going to gang rape him and there was no one to save him. He could feel several hands hovering over the hem of his pant and between his thighs.   
  
It came out like a low siren-like whimpering when he felt a familiar presence seeping through his Alpha infested surroundings. He could never forget this strong Alpha presence. His watery eyes flew open, and his lips quivered with a breathy voice.   
  
His Alpha sire is here. And he wasn’t very happy at all.   
  
"Lotor."   
  
The rebels paused and looked over to see their new Emperor standing with his head down and the sword in hand. He wasn't alone. His new female, half-breed commanders were with him and awaiting to strike by his commands. The rebels were still in shock as they released Keith and stood up with their weapons in hand.   
  
When did he come in? How were they able to sneak in? Right now, Keith didn't care for answers. His Alpha is here and from what he can tell, Lotor was extremely pissed and out for blood. He could feel his dark malice from their long distance.   
  
"Not only you kidnapped my Empress, but you dare to defile him with your filth and wretched hands."   
  
His voice came out venomous. It made his body trembled in such fear. He yelped loud when he pulled up hard by the arm and his body pressed against rebel leader's chest with a blaster pointed to his head.   
  
"Drop your weapon, or we will kill this omega."   
  
Keith could tell his voice was shaky from fear. He watched Lotor raised his sword up and pointed at him, but his main focus was on the Alpha holding him. His eyes were cold and without a shred of being merciful with his opponents.   
  
"Execute them."   
  
There was a loud, screeching meow landed on top of the leader's head and scratched his face with its sharp claws. He released his hold on Keith as he grabbed the feline and tossed it away to tend his bloody face. The feline landed on all fours and hissed at the rebels as Keith regained his composure and ran straight when he felt two quick presence ran past him with one giving him a smirk.   
  
A strip of his torn clothes fell in front of his run and his foot landed on it as he began to trip forward. With quick instinct, he twisted his body, so he would land on his back instead of his stomach and was ready to feel the hard impact when he felt arms wrapped around him.   
  
He glanced back to see Lotor catching his fall and holding him as they stood up. Keith could feel his knee wanting to buckle from Lotor's scent. It had a strong licorice scent. He was about to speak when Lotor wrapped him and held him strong when the ship shook violently.   
  
What surprised Keith was feeling and hearing a familiar sounds in his head. The comforting and warm purrs of Red.   
  
"Finish and fall back." Lotor commanded.   
  
Keith shook his head. He didn't want to leave with Lotor. Voltron had picked up his signal. They had found him, but he can't move.   
  
Lotor had kept him locked in his embrace. Keith's body was trembling in response of strong possessiveness of his Alpha sire.   
  
He bit the soft flesh of his ear and growled. "You're mine. He will not have you back. "

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Lance and I are going in. Pidge, Hunk, and Allura, give us cover. "Shiro commanded as he dodged another fighter ship.   
  
"Got it!"   
  
Lance and Shiro parked their Lions upside down, just below the battle cruiser's hull and flew out with their jet packs when Shiro activated his Galra arm and sliced an opening into the ship. When they entered the ship, they flinched at the scene of smeared blood on the walls and on the floor with decapitated sentries scattered along the hallway.   
  
"We have to find him quick."   
  
Shiro nodded and they both ran as they followed the trail of carnage. They could tell it was done without mercy and kept their helmet on as they didn't want to smell the stench of death.   
  
The trail ended at the huge hanger and they can only hold their nausea feeling back with more carnage and bloodier mess. However, Lance activated his bayard along with Shiro as they saw familiar sights, but most of all, the person they've been searching for.   
  
"Keith!" They both called out.   
  
Keith perked up and looked back to see them. To see Lance and Shiro. He wanted to run to them, but Lotor kept a firm grip on his body.   
  
Lance raised his blaster. "Let him go, Lotor. He's not yours! "   
  
"I have no time for you, Blue Paladin. I came to retrieve what’s mine and eliminate these traitors. "   
  
"You are a monster."   
  
Lotor's laugh was sinister. "You would be a monster too when it comes to protecting this precious omega." He looked down at Keith. "Isn't that right, Keith? I came to save you from these insolent rebels who laid their filthy hands on your body. They were going to rape you with barbarian force, did they not? "   
  
Keith gave a slow nod and can only whimpered from the frightful thought. He was scared, but for a different reason. He could feel Lance's burning anger from this distance, but at the same time, he felt extreme nausea climbing up inside his chest with his irregular heaving when it was mixed with Lotor's scent. He can't handle two extreme scents of bitter and burnt and when it was mixed with his own fears and sensitively of his pregnancy, he was feeling sick.   
  
Shiro placed his hand on Lance's shoulder as Lance glanced at him. He whispered close.   
  
"Lance, you need to calm down. Look at Keith. I understand your deep hatred with Lotor, but we have to think of Keith's well-being. This confrontation is seriously effecting him right now with both of you emitting the bitter scent. I can smell it. ”   
  
Lance looked at Keith and with Shiro helping him cleared his mind, he noticed how pale Keith looked. It didn't help that Lotor was beyond pissed with the rebels, but with Lance getting pissed at Lotor for kidnapping his mate; he knew Keith was taking the burnt end of their hatred and anger. It left Keith feeling the dire consequences of their actions. He forgot how sensitive Keith was as an omega.   
  
"Sire." It was Acxa spoke up as all the girls stood behind him when they were done with executing the rebels. "You must calm your anger and blood lust. The Empress is looking quite pale and beginning to feel sick. This is going effect your heirs growing in his stomach if the Empress is overwhelmed by you and the Blue Paladin's harsh pheromones. "   
  
  
_ Empress? Heirs? _ Both Shiro and Lance looked at each other.   
  
  
"No. It can't be. " Lance spoke his thoughts out loud.   
  
Lotor took a deep breath and only smirk when he heard Lance's shock. He turned Keith around with his back facing at the two Paladins and began to soothe him with gentle rubs on his back. Keith closed his eyes and was purring from the soothing rubs. He could feel the tensions being melted away from his body.   
  
"You are now speaking with the new Emperor of the Galra Empire. It was only fitting for Keith, who is my royal mate, to be our Empress and carrying our heirs. "   
  
"NO!" Lance was held back by Shiro. "Keith belongs with us. He belongs to his family! You stole him away from us! "   
  
"Lance..." Keith whispered and buried his face in Lotor's chest. "Stop. Please go. "   
  
Lance stopped and just stared at Keith's backside. He musts of mishearing him. Keith just didn't tell him to go. He didn't want to hear it. It only meant...   
  
"Keith." His voice was low but hoarse from his shouts. "What are you saying, love?"   
  
Keith pushed Lotor back and looked up with teary eyes. Lotor released his hold on him and watched as Keith began to walk towards them. He held his hand up when Zethrid wanted to speak. For once in his life, he was willing to let Keith go and decide on his fate. No amount of force love and pampering has ever sway the Red Paladin to be his.   
  
Shiro let go of his hand and let Lance walked up to Keith alone as they began to meet halfway. It was painful to watch the anguish scene of fated lovers.   
  
They stood a foot apart from each other and just stared at each other in silence. Keith reached out to Lance with his fingertips touching his face. Lance grabbed his fingers and gave a loving kiss.   
  
"Lance, I can no longer return to our home."   
  
He immediately pulled Keith into his arms and held him tight. "You can't be giving up, Keith. That's not like you. "   
  
"I'm not, but I’ve learned to understand where I stand in this situation. Where do I have to be at? I can't escape from this twisted fate nor this complicated feelings. "   
  
"Please Keith." He buried his face on Keith's shoulder. "Don't. I don't want to lose you forever after we finally started to settle down with our life together. Think of our future we have planned. Think of Leon, our child. "   
  
Their tears fell.   
  
"I have to Lance. For Leon's sake. For our family's sake. For everyone's sake. It's the only way I can keep you both safe. Keep our son safe. I've made up my mind. "   
  
"We can run away. I won't let Lotor have you. I would kill him if I--. "   
  
Keith hushed him with his two fingers on Lance's lips.   
  
"Can you hear what you're saying right now? That's very unlike you. The Lance I know and fell in love with would never said this. I don't want you to lose focus of yourself. "He gave a quick peck on his side mouth with tears down on his cheek." I love you, Lance and that will never change. Please be strong and take care of Leon. He will need you more than ever. I wished I could watch him grow up. I wished I had confessed to you sooner. "   
  
Lance placed his hands on both of Keith's cheeks and kissed him with longing desire and tears burning his eyes. It can't be happening to them right now. It was unfair as they broke apart and resting their foreheads together. Not even their love can keep them together from this cruel fate.   
  
"No Keith, I should have confess to you sooner before he took you away. I love you so much to let you go like this. ”   
  
With another quick kiss, Keith pulled away from Lance's warmth and began his walk back to Lotor who was waiting for him with his hand out as he took it. Lotor pulled him close to his side with his arm wrapped around his Empress' waist as Keith rested his head against his Alpha's chest.   
  
He didn't want to look back. He was afraid he would lose what little will he had if he did. He was escorted away from his only family and the love of his life.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
** [Present] **

  
  
  
"Lance."   
  
Lance blinked and rubbed his eyes with one hand as he gave a shake of his head to wash out his drowsiness. He looked down and noticed Leon was napping peacefully on his chest with a red pacifier in his mouth. He looked up to see Shiro standing outside in the hanger.   
  
"Lance, Allura needs us in the bridge now. Bring Leon along with you too. "   
  
Lance yawned loud and stretching one arm out while he was holding his sleeping son as they walked to the bridge together with Shiro. He wondered what was important to bring his son along.   
  
He found his answer when he saw a sight for sore eyes when he stood close to Coran with everyone looking at the big monitor.   
  
It was Lotor.   
  
"I see you finally showed up, Blue Paladin."   
  
Lance clicked his tongue and adjusted his arms into a cradle for Leon who was squirming around.   
  
"What is the meeting of this call, Lotor?" Allura spoke up.   
  
"It's Emperor Lotor, but we can fix that later. This call is for the Blue Paladin's pup. "   
  
Lance held Leon close to his chest. "What do you want with my son?"   
  
"Granting a simple desire for my dear Empress. He wished to see his precious pup. "   
  
"There's more to this call than asking for my son's appearance."   
  
He could see Lotor's sly smile and it made want to punch him hard in the face.   
  
"You have a good eye and instinct, Lance." Lance cringed the way his name rolled off Lotor's tongue. "I want to have a nice, diplomatic meeting with all of you in my humble new home base. There will be an escort waiting for Leon to meet his dear omega parent. The mustache Altean can come along to make you feel at ease. "   
  
Lance stepped up. "Send us your coordinates, and we will meet you there.”   
  
"Lance!" They all said in unison.   
  
"We will see you all soon then. This time, it will be in somewhat better terms. "   
  
Lotor ended the call immediately.   
  
They all turned to Lance in shock and surprise.   
  
"We can't simply accept and just walk in. It could be a trap! "   
  
"Lance, have you gone nuts? Why did you accept it? "   
  
"Guys, stop it." Shiro spoke up. "Lance knows what he's doing when he responded to Lotor's invitation."   
  
"Thanks Shiro." Lance adjusted his cradle with Leon sleeping upright and resting his chin on Lance's shoulder. "For once and a wish I never had to, but I believed him when he said about Ke--Empress wanted to see Leon. Lotor would found a way to snatch Leon like he did with Keith, but he didn't. "   
  
"Do wonder what kind of diplomatic talks does he want?" Coran spoke with his mustache twirled by his finger. "It must be important to make the call."   
  
"Whatever it is, we must be prepared for anything. Pidge, have you received the coordinates? "Allura asked.   
  
Pidge blinked and wiped her glasses. "I can't believe this."   
  
"What? What is it? "Hunk asked curiously and looked over her shoulder. He gasped. "You gotta be kidding us?!"   
  
"What is it? Tell us. "   
  
Pidge looked up and turned her attention to the others in the bridge.   
  
"They're on Planet Arus."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Their children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I came back from a trip last weekend and had to plan quick for my other upcoming trip to Japan at the end of this month so my updates had been stalled for awhile. Work has picked up the pace so we have gotten so busy that I'm exhausted to write. 
> 
> On another note, I've been doing a little revision and added some contents for all the chapters here and there so feel free to reread it again. Not only that, when I was doing that, I noticed I haven't given much on Keith's insight and thought I should dedicate a chapter before the end. ^^. Oops.

"Oof."   
  
Keith made a loud groan when he cracked open his eyes and saw a turf of white hair up in his face. He winced when he felt a harsh tug on his current long raven hair. It was only up to his shoulders, but it was still long to him. He rolled over on his side while holding the cute little intruder on his chest and laid him down on his back while tickling the other little offender to release his hair. She giggled happily and grabbed his finger with some shaking.   
  
Who needs an alarm when he has two babies to wake him up at their time of needs.   
  
He thought raising one child was tough, but having two at once was simply exhausting. Lotor had given him servants to help take care of the twins when Keith started to feel overwhelm and being exhausted to tend his Alpha's certain needs.   
  
Amue had more energy than her brother, Sincline, who was more reserved, but both have strength of one adult rhinoceros each. It must be the Galra genes even though both parents are hybrids, but it was more prominent just like Lotor. Leon was an exception just like Keith. He was afraid that Leon would come out purple like his siblings, but he came out human. He wondered if was based on the Alpha's gene than his own.   
  
Keith sat up slowly while his daughter was dragged across the bed and pulled closer to her brother when she didn't want to release his finger. She was the strongest out of the two. He can only smile and shake his head when Sincline crawled onto his lap and tried to stand up with his wobbly, chubby legs. When Amue saw what he did, she released his finger and copy his moves with now two babies on his lap.   
  
They were being cute and he enjoyed it.   
  
It was harder when he tried to feed them when they both want it at the same time. He had to distract one, so the other can be fed well. Luckily, he was able to pump some breast milk ahead of time and stocked up for this occasion. However, there are days like this when they didn't want the bottle. This was one of those days.   
  
"Okayokay." He laughed. "I know you two are hungry after a nice nap, but do give me some room to get your bottles."   
  
They were pawing at his covered nipples like cute kittens and he sighed since he knew they wouldn't let him off the bed to get their bottles. Keith carefully took off his shirt and placed it behind him as he watched his two babies went straight to his nipples. It was a strange feeling.   
  
"Alright alright. No bottles. What am I? A space cow? Honestly, there's so much I can produce milk for you two in a short amount of time. "   
  
Galra babies are quite different in many ways versus human babies. His pregnancy cycle was cut in half which it was a blessing, but not so much when he found out about carrying twins. It just meant he felt even more heavier and weaker to move around. Not only that, his human anatomy was not ready to give natural birth of his Galra twins so they had to do a C-section when it was time. Their cries were very different too. It was a cute, squeaky sound like a newborn kitten.   
  
What made Keith feel more conflicted was seeing Lotor with a different expression when he witnessed their birth. At first, he thought Lotor would have taken care of him differently after his escape, but he didn't. It was the same feeling and ways when he was first kidnapped.   
  
Not once he had to raise his hand at him for being defiant. He had a different approach of punishment with Keith which required less physical and more on psychological aspects. The only physical he had gotten was when they had sex and probably few other kinks that Lotor wanted to try. That was it.   
  
When Amue and Sincline were born, he looked happy. A genuine kind of happy like he saw with Lance when Leon was born. As if he was given a second chance to have them by giving him twin babies.   
  
  
_ Leon. _   
  
  
He missed his baby Leon. It was his first born children with the man he loved. Keith can't blame his twins, Amue and Sincline, for having a father like Lotor and he wouldn't abandon them because of who their father was. He didn't want them to be like Zarkon. Lotor had mentioned before that he didn't want to rule like his father. Keith just didn't want to raise his babies as monsters, but as compassionate royalties with great leadership and strength.   
  
But he would have dreams of Leon's goofy smile and his cute way of waking Keith up when he was awake. If Leon got to sleep with him, he would crawl close to his face and give him several wet kisses all over. If he was in his crib, then he would pound his squeaky toy anywhere until one of the two parents wakes up. He smiled while stroking both of the twin's head as they suckled.   
  
Never in the million years that Keith would be acting some kind of housewife and to this day, it still scares him. He wanted to do some training with his body. It was hard to adjust of not doing much physical work beside carrying two ten pound babies in his arms or chasing after them when they got curious on something.   
  
Honestly, he wasn't sure whose traits the babies got from, but he was sure they didn't get their curiosity from him. They just got his beauty genes and probably down the line, they would get his temperamental and instinctive side.   
  
With careful movements, he carried the twins up straight when they finished their feeding and with one hand, he patted Amue's back first before switching to his other hand for Sincline after she burped. They were placed back down the bed on their backs while Keith wiped off the excess milk around his nipple area and put his shirt back on. They were very sensitive after feeding, and he swore his three babies sucked harder than his Alphas.   
  
He moved off the bed and went to grab their diapers to change and new clothes to wear. Just like Leon, these two likes to drool a lot too. He can only shake his head.   
  
It was time for their walks and playing in the garden that Keith would tend to in order to keep himself occupied. It was one of his favorite places to relax beside the twins’ nursery and their library room.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The more he watched both Amue and Sincline playing with each other, the more he wanted Leon to be here. To see all of his three children together with him.   
  
Would they want to play with Leon because he had a different father? Would Leon forget about him? What if Leon didn't want to see after leaving him?   
  
Keith’s thoughts were dreaded of Leon hating him and not wanting to come after his sudden departure. He was still so young to remember what he looked like. It just makes his heart ache so much with those thoughts. So when his Alpha sire had asked him what he wishes for, he knew what he wanted. It was the only wish he had yearned for.   
  
  
  
_** "I want to see Leon." ** _   
  
  
  
  
He wanted to see Leon again. To let him know that he hasn't forgotten about him. He just wants to hold and kiss him one more time. He loved Leon so much.   
  
"MA!"   
  
  
  
_ Ma? _   
  
  
  
He blinked and shook his head as he glanced at the soft-spoken speaker. All of his emotion came flooding him all at once and his eyes widen with the threat of tears flowing out. He slowly got up from his seating and just stared at the two figures from the distance.   
  
"MA MA!"   
  
He covered his mouth with both hands. He was hoping he was seeing things, but to hear this happy child voice calling him out. Then, it struck him hard.   
  
Leon had not forgotten him. In fact, he was calling for him.   
  
If he ever gets to see Lance, he will give him a good punch for instilling their son that he was the mother of the relationship. Same goes for Lotor for the stupid Empress title. He wasn’t born to be the damsel in this complicated relationship.   
  
"Le--Leon."   
  
His little boy can talk now.   
  
"MA!" His little arms reaching out in excitement for him and wanting to be held by him with Coran holding him and walking closer to Keith with a relieved smile.   
  
Leon really did miss him. He could see those happy eyes, and his goofy smile brightens.   
  
How did Coran get here? Was he escorted by Lotor's generals? If so, where are they? What happened to the others? Nothing matters now.   
  
He also did missed Coran's supportive presence.   
  
Leon was a little bigger now. About the height between his neck and his waist. He could see his blue eyes more vibrant with more brown hair. He was wearing one of his Lion onesie and it was red.   
  
Coran stopped and smiled at Keith as he held out Leon with a nod. Keith took a step forward and took Leon out of his arm with his hands trembling in anticipation. He can't hold back anymore. He held Leon close to his chest with his cheek resting on his little head and let his tears run down. He kissed him several times on the head and cheeks.   
  
Leon felt the same when his little hands kept grabbing Keith's cheeks and hair to stop him from kissing with his happy laugh. It doesn't matter right now that he was a crying mess because Leon was here.   
  
His precious baby boy is here.   
  
Keith hiccuped and looked down when he felt a rough tug on his pant leg. It was Sincline who looked up at him curiously with Amue following behind. He crouched down onto his knees and placed Leon down on the ground to stand up in front of the twins.   
  
When Amue finally came and sat next to her brother, they both stared at the new baby. Leon was bouncing until he wanted to be let go of when he crawled towards them. Coran sat down next to Keith and quietly watched the scene before them.   
  
Leon stopped within a inch away from the twins and made a wobbly attempt to sit on his little butt. He tilted his head.   
  
Keith wiped the tears away off his face. He took some deep breaths to release the tense nerves that was built up without his knowledge.   
  
"Leon, meet your half siblings. That's Amue on your left and Sincline on your right. Amue, Sincline, this is Leon. He's your older brother. "   
  
Leon turned his head back at Keith and then back his attention to the twins. He crawled up to them closer and sat up again.   
  
He was just staring at them.   
  
He was curious.   
  
It only made Keith more nervous with every second. His three babies together and sitting in silence with no one making the first move. He hoped they could get along, but was afraid that his worst fear might come true. He knew they were only babies, but if they can get along then maybe...   
  
Just maybe their Alpha fathers can too if they can see their children get along. He can only hope.   
  
It was Amue who made the first move and crawled closer to Leon when she gave him her usual tackle hug and laid on his chest. She went over him and went straight to his hair per usual where she tried to pull it to her mouth. He wondered where she got that habit from.   
  
Keith was about to get up when Coran held him back by his arm and telling him to sit and wait. He did so and watched as Sincline pushed Amue off and laid his chest across Leon's. She got up quickly and pushed Sincline off when Leon took the opportunity to crawl away from both of them. His little lion was making his quick escape.   
  
Are they fighting for Leon’s attention? Keith thought.   
  
He was crawling so fast while wobbling towards Keith like he was being chased which he was when the other two were following him behind. It was really a cute scene to watch.   
  
"MA!"   
  
Leon was very quick. He crawled up to Keith's lap and up to his shoulder where he sat behind his neck with the help from Coran and buried his face in Keith’s hair. His baby boy was very shy, and it was understandable when he was the only baby in the Castle full of adults. The twins’ way to greet Leon was unconventional and quite rough which might have scared him a bit, but hopefully with time, they will get along and play together. He smiled when Amue and Sincline saw what Leon did and wanted the same treatment.   
  
But Amue's attention got quickly detour away when she saw a glimpse of Coran's bright orange mustache and hair as she went straight towards him by crawling onto his lap and standing up as far up as she can for her little hand to grab a bunch of short orange hair. She was known to pull anything hard. It was her way to express who she like and such. If she doesn't like or not interested, she would just simply ignore them. Same goes with Sincline except it was in a less painful approach. He would try to flop on someone or tugged on their clothing. When he's old enough, Keith will show him how to hug properly. He assumed that's what Sincline was trying to do earlier.   
  
"Ow owow." Coran was trying to peel the little Galra girl's hand off of his mustache, but she had an iron grip. “Please do let go of my lovely mustache, little one.”   
  
"Let me help you, Coran." He chuckled. "We wouldn't want you to lose half of your mustache."   
  
It only made Keith smiled and just used one finger to tap on her small hand for the release. He found a way to tell her to release without the use of force by pulling her off. Lotor had to learn the hard way when he tried to pull Amue away and she got a nice bunch of white hairs in her hand. She released her rough grip and started to play with Coran's gloved hand.   
  
”She is one energetic baby while the other is quite reserved.” as Coran stroked Sincline’s head and raising his hand up when his little hand tried to grab it like a kitten. “You have created wonderful babies for the universe, Keith. They are blessed to have you as their omega parent. ”   
  
”I— Thank you Coran.” Keith carefully pulled Leon off his neck and placed him on his lap. He gave his most gentle smile while looking at his babies. “I love them. They are my life. ”   
  
It made his heart swell in joy and pride from Coran’s words. That was then Keith knew in his heart that he would do anything for his children. If he has to give up his own freedom to live in this cage, then he will do so.   
  
His children are everything to him. They are his universe now.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	16. Disillusion Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I apologize for taking awhile to update this. I got a nasty summer cold last week until I was better yesterday.
> 
> Anyways, I really REALLY want to thank you all for reading and following this story from beginning to end. I felt so motivated with all your lovely comments and kudos. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Thank you! <3 Feel free to chat me over at my tumblr (same user name)!

Tension in a spacious room was thick like Earth smog. Dense and hardly breathable from everyone with the exception of the very two people sitting across from each other. Both were ready to strike from any sudden movements.  
  
"How accommodating of you, Princess Allura. To have the very man I want within range to strike down to sit at the very opposite end. "His smooth, sly voice slithered across the room.“ Welcome to my humble palace, Paladins of Voltron. ”  
  
She gave her dead-eyed side glare and shook her head as she looked at her left. She could still see Lance's blue eyes darken since they arrived. It was in her instinct that made this decision for Lance to sit at the head of the table for this so-called diplomatic meeting. There was something more insinuating in this meeting.  
  
Whatever it was, she knew their missing Red Paladin will be a part of it. As to what, she hoped Keith wouldn't be used as the bargaining chip, but no one can be sure with Lotor's mind.  
  
He had become even more tactical with his works.  
  
"The mutual is the same, Blue Paladin."  
  
Allura watched as Lance took out his red bayard and placed it on the table with a gentle pat.  
  
"You may be quick with your sword, but I'm quicker with my gun."  
  
Lotor laughed and took out his sword from his side to be placed in front of him on the table. He sat back on his oversized plush throne and with his hand held up, he snapped his fingers. A large halo screen popped up and hovered in the middle of the table. His eyes watched carefully of the Blue Paladin's movements when he sat up and leaned forward at the screen with wide eyes.  
  
With his cheek resting on his knuckle, he tapped a button on his arm chair.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**[Video In]**

  
  
  
Coran laughed when he watched Keith winced and had Leon switched nipples to drink. He was highly amused with the little girl keeping him entertain with her curiosity while the little boy sitting quietly and watching his omega parent. He could see which attributes belongs to Keith from each of the pups.  
  
Keith blew at his bangs. "I just fed these two earlier so it's still very sensitive and I don't remember Leon being this hungry before."  
  
"He's a growing pup, lad. But he truly misses you. The moment he learned how to master his cute crawls, we would find him in the Red Lion. "  
  
He looked down at his boy and gently stroked his head. Leon was still suckling, but he missed this feeling. It was as Leon was born again. He kissed his top head.  
  
Leon yawned when he was done as Keith held up over his shoulder and gave gentle pats until he burped. It almost sounded like Lance's burp except in a softer tune when the idiot decided to do a burping contest with their baby. Let's say that Keith had to give Lance a time-out and sleeping in another room.  
  
His violet eyes cast down to see Sincline's little hands reaching out for him. Keith's smile was soft when he situated Leon on his right lap and with one free arm stretched out, he motioned Sincline to come close enough for him to scoop up when he started to crawl over. With Sincline on his left lap, he watched both boys staring at each other with Leon almost dwarfing him in size.  
  
"You have soften up and mature since we first met, Keith. You were quite brash and enclosed with your feelings, but as time goes by, I've watched you grown to come out of your protective shell. "Coran spoke while he was braiding one part of Amue's hair." And then in time, you came to understand love and accept us as your new family. "  
  
"I've--- I've grew up not understanding what it is to have a real family. Both parents gone when I was in the age of understanding my numbers and alphabets. To understand the feeling of being unwanted. Not adaptable enough to meet their wants from different strangers. "  
  
  
  
_I don't want my children go through what I did._  
  
  
  
Keith's eyes lowered with sadness as he watched  Sincline's little hand reaching out and wanting to touch Leon who just sat still and watched until he almost tumbled over. Luckily, Keith kept his hold on his little one since Sincline was still learning how not to tumble over like wooden blocks.  
  
"You didn't want them to go through the same experience as you. Is that why you're willing to go through birth and give them life? "  
  
He looked up to see Coran's soft, stern eyes.  
  
"Coran, I--"  
  
"Speak no more child." as Coran reached out and stroked Keith's hair gently. "I saw the way you tended to this pups before we made our appearance. I wanted to see with my old eyes how you felt about them and I couldn't be more proud of you. You've cast aside what you feel about Lotor and not bleed it in with your care for these young ones. They are truly blessed to be born under your care. "  
  
"I---I--" His nose started to sniffle." I can't. "  
  
Both boys looked up confused at their omega parent and watching as Coran pulled Keith closer to him to his chest. Keith laid and turned his head to cover his betrayed face.  
  
"Ma?"  
  
Keith could feel Leon’s worries when he moved in closer to his chest and snuggled. Sincline followed his move afterwards.  
  
"I can't bring myself to hate them. I don't want to become a monster like Lotor and yet, I can't bring myself to hate him too except for myself. I had many chances to take him down, but was pulled away by the thought of what will happened to my babies. I can take any consequences thrown at me, but I had to think about their future. I just want them to have a better future. "  
  
Coran rubbed on his arm to soothe him with his cheek resting on top of Keith's head.  
  
"It is never easy to make any kinds of decision for your children when you have to think ahead of their unknown future. I had to watch King Alfor made many uncertain decisions for Princess Allura's future knowing someday that he wouldn't be able to see her how much she has grown now like a fine lady. You may not believe it, but before the war, Zarkon was a compassionate leader. "  
  
Keith buried his face and rubbed his nose on Coran's chest.  
  
"You see, Princess Allura wasn't born to hate the Galras. Alteans and Galrans. We were on great terms before. It was due to circumstances that she had to experience it just like everyone who were enslaved or have something important taken away by the Empire. "Coran's eyes glanced down and nuzzled his cheek on top of Keith's head." Prince Lotor wasn't born to be evil. He was made to be in order to survive. To survive his own father's harsh regime. And you, Keith, is the embodiment of what we need to slowly mend his soul. "  
  
"Coran..." His voice muffled by Coran's suit.  
  
"It's understandable how conflicted you feel with the way Prince Lotor has treated you, but you have decided to set aside your own needs for your pups. Your mind will always have doubts, but not your heart. It has guided you where the future you wish to seek will be seen soon. "  
  
Keith nodded. Coran looked up at the clear blue sky. His voice came out nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"Fate and love has a cruel way to settle this 10,000-years war."  
  
  
  
**[Video Out]**  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Lance sat back and closed his eyes. He already knew about Keith's complicated feelings, but to finally hear his answer. It was a small stab to his already pained heart.  
  
"An alliance."  
  
His blue eyes opened and saw  Lotor's same unchanged expression since the video played.  
  
"To end this overdue war under my Father's reign and protection."  
  
It was Shiro's turn to look up and gave Lotor his dead-eyed look.  
  
"Why would you need our protection?"  
  
Lotor sat back with his hands on his lap and his elbows on the arm rests. He looked over to his right at Acxa and motioned his head to her.  
  
Acxa cleared her throat. "Our Emperor don't need any protection from you as he has the four of us here to serve him close. This is for our Empress. "  
  
"You still haven't gained much loyalty within the Empire yet." Lance spoke up.  
  
"You are correct, Blue Paladin. The insurgents are now targeting the Empress and his heirs to bring down Emperor Lotor. They didn't want the new changes to the Galra Empire. "  
  
Shiro looked at Acxa. "We will do anything to protect Keith, but you must want something for an exchange."  
  
It was Ezor's turn when she giggled. Her fingers pushed hard enough for the tablet to side smoothly in a diagonal angle towards the Green Paladin.  
  
"Our Empress has pleased our Emperor very well that he wanted to reward him with little of this and that. Empress spoke very protective of you, little Green Paladin. How much you wanted to look for your family."  
  
Pidge's eyes widen and immediately grabbed tablet as she held up close to her face. Pools of salty liquid sat waiting to be release at a moment's notice.  
  
"How-- Is this for real?"  
  
"Of course it is you little omega sprout." It was Zethrid's turn. "How do you think we know more about your weak species? It was them who helped us understand the alternative way for the Empress to give their safe birth. "  
  
"Dad. Matt. "  
  
"In exchange for Keith's freedom and free will. That's what you want. "  
  
The other Paladins looked up to see Lance who hasn't taken his stare off at Lotor since the beginning. Thick tension from earlier came back only to be swept away by the sounds of pure laughter from the screen.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**[Video In]**  
  
  
  
"My eyes! My awesome, beautiful eyes! "as  Coran wiped his eyes and washing them in the nearby pond.  
  
Keith was laughing when he took over changing Leon's diaper when he took a good shot at Coran's surprised face the moment his soiled diaper was taken off with Leon giggling happy. With one final taping of his diaper, Keith shook his little lion's body with some tickling and kissed his nose before he rolled over on his stomach.  
  
  
  
_Just like Lance. A new sharpshooter in the making as he would say._  
  
  
  
He laid down next to Leon and watched as Leon tried to start his little engine to crawl with his cute bouncing. He chuckled when  Sincline tried to climb over his flat stomach, but luckily, he still have his quick reflex when his hand darted out and placed it on his little back when he fell back. He helped Sincline up by giving a slight push up from his cute little butt until he was sprawled over his chest.  
  
He was laughing with expressive eyes when both Leon and Amue attacked him from both sides to climb. He held Sincline up high in the air with gentle shakes as he giggled and little hands reaching out. He pulled him down and kissed his cheek and held up him again with both babies laying horizontally on his chest.  
  
"Don't eat me." His laugh mixed in harmony with their cute giggles. "Ah~~~~ Help me~! Haha... "  
  
Keith did his best to shake them off carefully enough that he can rolled on his stomach while placing Sincline down on the padded sheet, but the moment he did, Sincline plastered his chest on his head while the other two continued their dominance to take over his back. His laugh now muffled on the sheet with the feel of one of the babies' head hitting his now bubble butt.  
  
He was being buried by his babies.  
  
  
  
**[Video Out]**  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Lotor leaned forward and stared straight in Lance's eyes. "Tell me this Lance, what should we do to keep this small paradise safe and protected?"  
  
Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Keith was more exhausted and pooped out as he sprawled his whole body out wide after making a large makeshift nest for his three napping babies. Now he know what it feels like to play with three energetic babies. Poor Leon got stuck being in the middle of the pile with Coran watching over them so Keith can relax.  
  
He loved this moment. It was best moment he can ever hoped for with his babies.  
  
Taking another breather, he closed his eyes only to reopen them quickly when he felt soft touches on his lips and a familiar amusing chuckle. Luckily, the invader moved out of the way quick when Keith shot up from his place and glared at the person only to soften.  
  
He must be really dreaming as his hand reached out instinctively at the figure of imagination. His body trembled and spooked when his hand was taken and kissed.  
  
"La--Lance?" His voice croaked.  
  
Lance smiled. "In my beautiful flesh, love."  
  
Keith shook his head and went straight tackling Lance to the ground where he buried his nose at the crook of his Alpha's neck.  
  
He missed his scent.  
  
He missed his Alpha.  
  
He missed his charming, goofball Lance.  
  
Lance can't help, but smiled at Keith's warm greeting with his hand stroking his back and hair. He can no longer doubt on Keith's feelings after this.  
  
His sweet, mellow scent.  
  
His open affection.  
  
His beautiful omega back in his arms and sniffing him away with tickles from his cute, wet nose.  
  
He looked up the blue sky and gave a small smile.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**[Flashback]**  
  
  
  
  
_**"Tell me this Lance, what should we do to keep this small paradise safe and protected?”** _  
  
  
  
"Anything. I will do anything to protect them without going against my strong conviction as a Paladin. "  
  
"You wouldn't have to worry about dealing with the dirty work. We can handle that ourselves. " Acxa spoke up.  
  
Zethrid cracked her knuckles. "Leave the fun stuffs to us while you deal with the boring ones."  
  
"Yeah~" Ezor was twirling her finger in the air." We rather do some action work~ Right Narti? "  
  
Narti nodded.  
  
"Why are you willing to do this? You could have demanded more from us, but by the look of this alliance, this is not beneficial to your part. "Allura asked.  
  
"I've already got what I wanted except for one little thing."  
  
"You have changed, Lotor." Lance stood up with his hand on the laying bayard. "But still greedy as ever."  
  
Lotor smirked and mimicked Lance's earlier movement as he stood up. "For once, we found our mutual agreement."  
  
The moment Lotor finished his statement; they both slid their weapon across the table and held it up straight at each other with loud gasps from everyone in the room except for the duo.  
  
"How--?"  
  
"No quiznaking way!"  
  
"Wow whee~ Who knew?"  
  
"Emperor Lotor always surprising us."  
  
Lance's eyes glanced down at the sword in his hand and then back up at the new weapon in Lotor's hand. It was shaped of a backsword with the glowing blade extended one side of the bayard instead. The bright purple glow fazed out as there was the red familiar streak down in the middle of the blade, but it was surrounded by black.  
  
"We will agree to your alliance, but this one truce is between you and me only, Lotor. If anything happens to Keith, I will have your head. "  
  
"Agree. Same goes with you, Lance. Our little personal truce will be null and voided upon his death. "  
  
"That's something I--."  
  
"we won't let it happen."  
  
With their stern glares, they had small grins on their faces as they put their weapons back down on table.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
**[Flashback End]**  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance pushed Keith back and gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
  
"We love you, Keith."  
  
There was no doubt in Lance's mind that he knew exactly why  Lotor did this. He missed the sweet feel of Keith's kisses as their tongues ached from their hungers and needs.  
  
For now, he will tuck that unwanted thought far, far back in his mind. Just the thought of it gave him shivers... Or the feel of Keith's sexy body rubbing against him especially down below the belt.  
  
He chuckled as he immediately got up and scooped up Keith in his arms while giving a sly wink at Coran. Coran can only smile and shake his head as he shooed the fated mates away with his sweeping hand.  
  
"Where are you taking me, Lance?!" Keith laughed.  
  
He nipped soft flesh of his ear and whispered. "Oh~ Some where comfortable so I can slowly savor your delectable self."  
  
Keith's cheeks went warm and red. He punched Lance in the shoulder. "Pervert! All you Alphas are pervert! "  
  
Lance grinned as he carried Keith away to the nearest room for some private entertainment.  
  
"And greedy. Never forget that. "  
  
  
  
_And Lotor can kiss my awesome ass since Keith loves me more. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
